La Propuesta
by Ary Garcioyama
Summary: Anna Kyoyama es una poderosa editora que repentinamente se enfrenta a ser deportada a Japón, su país de origen. Para evitarlo, ella declara que está comprometida con su asistente Yoh Asakura, al que lleva torturando durante años. Pero finalmente ¿se sentirán atraídos el uno por el otro o sólo quieren llevar a cabo el plan para evitar que deporten a Anna?.
1. Tendrás que casarte conmigo

**TENDRÁS QUE CASARTE CONMIGO**

**N/A: Bueno aquí les dejo otra historia basada en una de mis películas favoritas: ''La propuesta'', con AU de YohxAnna, espero les guste xD…Shaman King no me pertenece, sino al genial Hiroyuki Takei.**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la Gran Manzana, la gente se movía de aquí para allá corriendo a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Ese día, se podía observar a una mujer rubia, de unos veintiséis años, delgada y muy atractiva, quien estaba en camino a su trabajo, hablando por celular a sus clientes, ya que ella era la jefa de una importante editorial de la ciudad; su nombre: Anna Kyoyama.

Al mismo tiempo, se encontraba un hombre apurado, era alto, castaño, de veintiséis años y muy atractivo, quien se corría de aquí para allá, ya que su jefa lo estaría esperando con ansías para tomar su café; su nombre: Yoh Asakura.

Yoh había llegado justo a tiempo, pero por azares del destino chocó con uno de los trabajadores, regando todo el café de su jefa, quien era nada más y nada menos que la temible Anna Kyoyama. Afortunadamente tenía una camisa de repuesto en su pequeña oficina, ya que estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. Cuando Yoh se había cambiado de camisa, Anna estaba llegando al trabajo, como era de esperarse, todos en la oficina se comunicaban por mensaje instantáneo, así que empezaban a comunicarse con: ''La Bruja está en camino'', para que así todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieran a ''trabajar''. Cuando Anna entró, todos la saludaba con respeto, ella como siempre ignoraba, al llegar a su oficina, vio que Yoh estaba listo con su café, oh, sí, cabe mencionar que Yoh era su asistente.

-Buenos días jefa, aquí está su café como siempre- decía Yoh tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, buenos días, ponlo en la mesa- le respondía Anna.

-Oh, por cierto habló su abogado con respecto a lo de su inmigración, dijo que…

-Sí, sí, sí, cancela la conferencia de mañana y dile a mi abogado que me espere- decía Anna interrumpiendo a Yoh.

-Bien, excelente.

-Si quisiera que me alabaras, te lo pediría- decía ella mientras Yoh rodaba sus ojos, él estaba a punto de salir cuando Anna le habló.- Y bien, ¿quién es Mari, y por qué quiere que la llame?- Decía Anna mientras observaba el café.

-Bueno… en realidad ese era mi café.

-Y yo me voy a tomar el tuyo porque…

-Porque derramé tu café- decía Yoh mientras ella lo observaba, así que bebió un sorbo de éste y le dijo:

-Bebes café con leche con un poco de canela.

-Sí es la navidad en café.

-Ya veo- al decir esto, el teléfono de ella empezó a sonar, así que Yoh como buen asistente contestó.

-Oficina de Anna Kyoyama…¡Hola Horo Horo!... De hecho vamos a tu oficina ahora. Está bien- diciendo eso Yoh, colgó el teléfono- ¿Para qué vamos a su oficina?- le preguntaba Yoh a Anna, pero ella sólo le hizo señas diciendo que por el momento no quería contestarle. Al salir, él se dirigió a su oficina para escribirles a todos, que ''La bruja va en su escoba'', así que todos de nuevo se pusieron serios para seguir haciendo sus labores. Justo después de haber escrito eso Yoh, Anna sale de su oficina para dirigirse junto con su asistente a ver a uno de sus empleados.

-¿Leíste el manuscrito que te mande?- preguntó Yoh a su jefa.

-Leí unas páginas, no quedé impresionada- le dijo ella cortante.

-¿Quieres escucharme?

-¡No!

-He visto toneladas de manuscritos y ninguno me ha convencido, pero éste sí, hay una increíble novela ahí, la clase de novelas que publicabas.

-Ah no, por el momento no quiero discutir de eso, así que entraremos a la oficina del Horo Horo, y tú no dirás nada.

-Sí, ya sé- le dijo Yoh un tanto molesto porque Anna nunca le escuchaba. Abrió la puerta de la oficina y ambos entraron.

-¡Hola, pasen!- decía un hombre de cabellos azules con algo de presunción en su forma de hablar.

-Cómo estas Horokeu.

-Ya le dije que me llame Horo Horo, estamos en confianza.

-Sí, pero yo no. Dime Horokeu, ese mueble es nuevo- preguntaba Anna mientras señalaba un librero.

-Ah, sí que bueno que lo notaste, sí lo acabo de comprar para mi oficina.

-Bien, bueno, iré al grano. Horokeu, te voy a dejar ir- dijo Anna de una forma seria, haciendo que Horo Horo se quedara boquiabierto e Yoh sólo se sintiera incómodo.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Horo Horo.

-Te pedí mil veces que Frank fuera con Oprah y nunca lo hiciste. Así que estás despedido.- al decir eso Anna, Yoh sólo se quedaba callado, pensando en la reacción de su compañero ante tal situación.

-Ya te dije que Frank no ha dado entrevistas en veinte años y…

-Eso es interesante porque acabo de hablar con él, y lo hará.- Dijo Anna interrumpiendo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ni siquiera lo llamaste, ¿cierto?

-Pero…

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé que Frank puede ser aterrador. Bien, te voy a dar dos meses para que busques otro empleo, y vas a decirles a todos que renunciaste- al decir esto, Anna e Yoh salieron de la oficina.- ¿Qué está haciendo?- le preguntó Anna a Yoh mientras él volteaba hacia la oficina.

-Está caminando, y creo que enloqueció- dijo Yoh al ver que Horo Horo se aproximaba hacia la salida de su ahora ex-oficina.

-No lo hagas, Horokeu, no lo hagas- decía casi susurrando Anna.

-¡Tú, venenosa bruja!- gritó Horo Horo a Anna, haciendo que todos abrieran la boca en sorpresa.

-No puedes despedirme, tú crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo, me regañas por lo de Oprah para quedar bien ante el consejo, te sientes amenazada por mí y tú eres un monstruo.

-Ya basta- decía Anna con tono burlón.

-Tú no tienes nada parecido a una vida, crees que a todos los de esta oficina puedes tratarlos como esclavos personales. Sabes qué, siento pena por ti, porqué sabes que habrá en tu lecho de muerte, nada ni nadie- al terminar de decir esto Horo Horo, todos estaban en un completo silencio, ya que nadie antes se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma a la temible Anna Kyoyama, pero antes de que la situación siguiera más incómoda, Anna suspiró y empezó a hablar.

-Déjame decirte una cosa, no te despedí por sentirme amenazada, no, te despedí por holgazán, arrogante, incompetente y por pasar más tiempo leyendo historias hentai que trabajar en esta oficina, y si dices otra cosa, Yoh tendrá que ponerte en tu lugar…

-No…

-Otra palabra, y saldrás de aquí escoltado por guardias, Yoh lo filmará con la cámara de su teléfono y lo subirá a ese sitio de internet que… ¿cuál era?

-Youtube- le respodió Yoh.

-Exacto, ¿es lo que quieres?- decía Anna mientras miraba a Horo Horo que no podía responder nada.- Eso creí, bien, adiós, tengo trabajo- y diciendo esto Anna, se retiró, dejando a un Horo Horo muy consternado, ya que él pensaba ponerla en su lugar, pero terminó siendo al revés.

-Bien, que seguridad se encargue de que se lleve todas sus cosas- le ordenaba Anna a Yoh.

-Sí, claro- le respondía él.

-Y este fin de semana te necesito para que revises sus archivos y manuscritos.

-¿Qué este fin de semana?- preguntaba Yoh.

-¿Qué, algún problema?- preguntaba Anna con su mirada fría.

-No es que… bueno, es el cumpleaños número 90 de mi abuela y quería pasar el fin de semana con la familia y…está bien lo cancelaré- dijo Yoh al ver que Anna lo ignoraba por completo.

Un rato después se podía ver a Yoh quien hablaba con un familiar por teléfono, tratando de explicar el por qué no iría a visitarlos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, dile a abue que lo lamento, yo… ¡Mamá! Es sólo el fin de semana… No, no puedo hacerlo, escucha me he esforzado para subir de puesto así que no pienso renunciar, sí sé que está muy molesto, pero tomamos en cuenta los documentos que nos envió y nosotros le llamaremos, hasta luego- fingió Yoh al darse cuenta que Anna había entrado a su oficina.

-¿Era tu familia?- preguntó Anna.

-Sí.

-¿Te piden que renuncies?

-Como todos los días.- en eso sonó de nuevo el teléfono- Oficina de Anna Kyoyama… De acuerdo- era el Sr. Silver .**(jaja, no quise poner Silver Asakura, para que se viera como nombre realmente americano xD).** Dice que subas a su oficina.

-Mmmm, sí. Bueno, iré pero sube por mí en diez minutos porque tengo que trabajar- le decía Anna al momento que se dirigía a ver a su jefe.

Ya subiendo a la oficina del jefe supremo, Anna se dispuso a entrar, ignorando los saludos de la secretaria.

-Sr. Silver, Sr. Kalim, ¿cómo les va?- se dirigía Anna a su jefe y al socio de éste.- ¿Están hablando de mi próximo aumento?- bromeaba Anna con ellos.

-¡Hola Anna!- le respondió Kalim.

-Siéntate por favor- le dijo Silver.

-No, así estoy bien, gracias.

-Bueno. Anna, como recordarás acordamos que no podías ir a la feria del libro en Berlín, porque no podías salir del país mientras se procesaba tu solicitud de visa- decía Silver.

-Sí, claro.

-Y… ¿fuiste a Berlín, no?

-Claro que fui.

-Como siempre, tú arreglando todo a tu modo- decía con un tono algo divertido Silver.

-Ya hablamos con tu abogado de inmigración- le dijo Kalim.

-¿Y? ¿Todo en orden? ¿Qué pasó?

-Anna, la visa solicitada fue negada- al decir esto Silver, Anna sentía que se le caía un balde de agua helada.

-¿Y, y, entonces?-balbuceaba ella.

-Vas a ser deportada- decía serio Silver.

-¿Deportada?- preguntaba más sorprendida Anna.

-Y al parecer hay unos papeles que no llenaste a tiempo.

-Cómo, ni que fuera una inmigrante, bueno vengo de Japón, pero he vivido muchos años aquí, y cuántos asiáticos no hay en esta ciudad, miles, miles de asiáticos, entre ellos yo, pero ya soy más americana que japonesa. Debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer, ¿no?

-Habría que intentarlo, pero por lo menos debes de dejar el país por un año- decía Kalim, a lo que Anna cada vez más abría más los ojos como enormes platos.

-Entiendo, lo puedo manejar, no será lo mismo, pero, puedo manejarlo por videoconferencias, internet o…

-No, Anna. Por desgracia si eres deportada no puedes trabajar para una compañía americana- le decía Kalim.

-Y hasta que todo se resuelva, todo quedará bajo la dirección de Horokeu Usui- le dijo Silver, a lo que él no sabía que Horokeu acababa de ser despedido.

-¿Horokeu Usui? ¿Al que despedí?

-Necesito un editor en jefe y es la única persona con experiencia en esto.

-Bueno, yo les pido que…

-Anna, estamos desesperados porque te quedes- le dijo con sinceridad Silver.- Si hubiera una forma, la que fuera para que funcionara esto lo intentaríamos, créelo.

-Se los suplico, yo quisiera que…- pero Anna fue interrumpida porque la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Yoh que entró a la oficina.

-Disculpa no quisiera interrumpir, pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- preguntaba Anna de forma irritada.

-Te están hablando de la oficina de Oprah, sé que estás en una reunión, así que les dije que estabas atendiendo un compromiso muy importante, dije que les regresaría la llamada así que… ¿qué les digo?- preguntó Yoh esperando una respuesta de Anna, pero ella al escuchar de la boca de Yoh la palabra ''compromiso'', se le vino a su mente una idea muy brillante.

-Ah…_Entra_- decía susurrando Anna a Yoh, así que él la obedeció y entró- Ahh…- continuaba Anna ahora mirando a su jefe y su socio- Caballeros, entiendo, entiendo la situación en la que me encuentro y ahh… Tengo, vengo a decirles que deben de estar enterados de algo- decía esto ella, mientras se acomodaba al lado de Yoh.- Yoh y yo…. Nos casaremos- cuando ella dijo eso, Yoh se quedó en estado de shock, no sabía si había escuchado bien, así que se dispuso a preguntar:

-¿Quiénes se van a casar?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Tú y yo, nos casaremos- fingía Anna ante sus jefes. Yoh aún estaba ido de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, pero al ver la insistencia de Anna, decidió seguirle el juego.

-Sí, nos casaremos- decía sin emoción alguna Yoh.

-¿No es, tu secretario?- preguntó Kalim.

-Asistente- corrigió Yoh.

-Ejecutivo- le contestó Anna.- Pero no sería la primera que cayera rendida ante su secretario- decía riéndose Anna.- Y sí, lo cierto es que, Yoh y yo somos dos personas que no debían enamorarse, pero… sucedió, ya saben, todas esas largas horas en la oficina y las ferias de libros y pues.. pasó, je- decía Anna tratando de sonar convincente.

-Sí, pasó- decía Yoh.

-Sí no pude evitarlo, no pude enamorarme de este hombre, jejeje. Ehh… ¿están de acuerdo? ¿Están de acuerdo con esto?- preguntaba Anna, esperando que su plan haya funcionado.

-Anna… ¡Es hermoso!- decía emocionado Silver- Pero que sea legal, ¿eh?

-¡Legal! Sí claro, jeje… bueno pues, creo que tendremos que presentarnos en la oficina de inmigración para solucionar este detalle- seguía sonriendo Anna para aparentar que estaba enamorada.- Se los agradezco caballeros, nos retiramos, gracias- decía Anna mientras tomaba a Yoh del brazo para salir de ahí.

Cuando ambos bajaron de nuevo a sus respectivas oficinas, el mensaje del compromiso llegó rápido a todos los empleados, así que cuando Yoh aun en shock caminaba detrás de Anna, todos sus compañeros empezaban a echarle carrilla, otros burlándose y otros haciéndoles caras de ''te vas a arrepentir'', él no entendía por qué lo hacían, así que decidió ignorarlos y entró a la oficina de Anna.

Ella sólo se sentó y empezó a escribir en su computadora, Yoh no dejaba de observarla, estaba ahí parado contemplándola, así que Anna no tardó en notarlo y le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-No entiendo qué está pasando.

-Tranquilo, te beneficiará- le respondió ella.

-Sí, explícate

-Convertirían en Horokeu en tu jefe.

-Y es obvio que por eso debemos casarnos.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Te estabas reservando para alguien especial?- preguntaba con sarcasmo Anna.

-Quiero pensar que sí, ¿además eso no sería ilegal?

-Quieren a los terroristas, no a personas como nosotros.

-Anna.

-¿Sí?

-No voy a casarme contigo.

-Sí lo harás, déjame explicarte, tu hermoso libro de tocar la vida de millones se irá- dijo Anna mirando a Yoh de una forma seria, mientras él seguía aún procesando toda la información en su cabeza- Horokeu te despedirá en cuanto pueda, así que te quedarás sin empleo y tu sueño de ser editor se irá, pero descuida, después del plazo obligatorio podremos divorciarnos, así que entonces, te guste o no, tendremos que ser cómplices. ¡Teléfono!- diciendo esto Anna, Yoh seguía procesando cada palabra, ya que nunca se imaginó que tendría que casarse con su temible jefa, Anna Kyoyama.


	2. ¿Eres un Asakura?

**¿ERES UN ASAKURA?**

Anna e Yoh llegaron a la oficina de inmigración, había mucha cola y como Anna era una mujer con muy poca paciencia, decidió adelantarse a la fila, haciendo que todos se molestaran por esto, pero a ella no le importó.

-Quiero solicitar esta visa para esposa- le dijo la rubia al joven del módulo.

-Srita. Kyoyama, ¿cierto?- le dijo el joven.

-¿Sí?

-Vengan, acompáñenme- y diciendo esto el joven, ambos lo siguieron hacia otra oficina. Yoh estaba todo callado y angustiado, Anna por lo contrario, se encontraba navegando en el internet de su celular, pero la tranquilidad se fue cuando un señor rubio entró a la oficina donde ellos esperaban.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Soy Marco Lasso.

-¡Hola!- decían los ''prometidos'' al mismo tiempo.

-Tú debes ser Yoh y tú Anna. Disculpen la espera pero ha sido un día muy loco.

-Ah, no se preocupe, entendemos, y no sabe lo agradecidos que estamos que nos haya dado tiempo en su agenda para atendernos hoy mismo- decía Anna.

-Aaa…..- balbuceaba Marco mientras revisaba unos papeles, a lo que Yoh y Anna sólo lo observaban- Díganme, ¿están cometiendo un fraude para evitar que la deporten y así conservar su puesto en la editorial ''Apache''? (**jaja ya saben, por silver y kalim..apache…jeje ok xD)**- cuando Marco dijo eso, Yoh sólo se puso más nervioso, ya que era exactamente por eso que ellos estaban ahí.

-No es ridículo- dijo Yoh tratando de sonar natural.

-¿En dónde escuchó eso?- preguntó Anna tratando de sonar obvia.

-Nos llamó esta tarde un hombre llamado…

-Ah, ¿Horokeu Usui?- interrumpió Anna.

-Sí, Horokeu Usui- dijo Marco.

-Horokeu, sí, pobre Horo Horo. Él es un amargado y testarudo exempleado, me disculpo por él. Sé que está increíblemente ocupado así que si nos diera una segunda cita lo dejaríamos y nos iríamos.

-Señorita Anna, no hay problema, mejor tome asiento- le decía Marco a Anna, y así ella se sentó.- Les explicaré el proceso que se irá a desarrollar, primero, el paso uno: es una entrevista programada, los separaré y les preguntaré todo lo que una pareja debe saber del otro, paso dos: indago más, registros telefónicos, hablo con sus vecinos, entrevisto a sus colegas, y si las respuestas no son las mismas en cada punto, usted será deportada indiscutiblemente- le decía Marco señalando a Anna, a lo cual ella no mostraba ninguna gota de sudor- y tú joven, habrás cometido un delito, y tendrás que pagar una multa de 250 mil dólares más una condena de cinco años en una prisión federal- decía ahora Marco a Yoh, quién al igual que Anna, trataba de verse convincente, pero por dentro estaba sudando demasiado, y ya no sabía hasta cuándo podía seguir con la farsa.- ¿Sí, Yoh? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- preguntaba Marco a Yoh, ya que lo vio demasiado silencioso y con cara como de querer decir algo, pero sólo empezó a mover su cabeza de forma de negación- ¿No?- preguntaba Marco, y entonces Yoh ahora movía su cabeza de forma afirmativa- ¿Sí?- volvió a preguntar Marco.

-Ahh… lo cierto es, Sr. Lasso, que… que Anna y yo, somos dos personas que no debían enamorarse jamás- decía esto mientras veía a Anna, a lo cual ella le sonreía por complicidad- pero así fue… no le dijimos a nadie en el trabajo debido a mi gran ascenso programado- dijo Yoh quien ahora él es el que pondría condiciones, haciendo que Anna lo viera fijamente.

-¿Ascenso?- preguntó Marco.

-Los dos sentimos, que fuera muy inapropiado que fuera promovido a editor- dijo esta última palabra Yoh con mucha énfasis.

-¡Editor!- le seguía el juego Anna, pero en el fondo sabía que Yoh la chantajearía con eso.

-Bueno… ¿les han hablado a sus padres sobre su amor secreto?

-Yo, ah, imposible, mis padres murieron, tampoco tengo hermanos ni nada- decía Anna.

-Ni nada- decía Yoh.

-Mmm… ¿y tus padres murieron?- preguntaba Marco a Yoh.

-No- decía Yoh.

-Ah, créame, sus padres están muy vivos, jeje.- decía Anna- Pensábamos decirles este fin de semana, la abuela cumplirá 90 y toda la familia se reunirá, será una hermosa sorpresa- decía Anna con una sonrisa fingida, a lo cual Yoh ahora la observaba, después de todo sí puso atención a lo que él le dijo, claro, que esto lo estaba usando como un as bajo la manga.

-¿Y dónde se llevará a cabo la sorpresa?- decía Marco.

-Ah, en la casa de sus padres- respondía Anna ahora viendo a Yoh.

-¿Y dónde está la casa?- preguntaba Marco que seguía dudoso de la relación de ellos.

-Ah, pff, ¿por qué estoy yo dando los datos? Es la casa de tus padres, dile tú, anda- le decía Anna a Yoh, ya que obviamente, no sabía la respuesta.

-¡Izumo!- respondía Yoh.

-Izumo- repetía Anna.

-¡Japón!- decía ahora más seguro él.

-¿Japoooón?- decía muy asombrada Anna, ya que no se esperaba eso.

-¿Irán a Japón este fin de semana?- preguntaba Marco.

-¡Sí!- decía Yoh quien ahora empezaba a disfrutar de esto.

-Sí- decía Anna tratando se sonar positiva.- Japón, de ahí es mi Yoh, igual que yo, jeje, otra razón por la que me enamoré de él- decía Anna mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de él.

-Sí, está bien, ya estoy entendiendo… Los veré el lunes a ambos a las once de la mañana, para sus citas separadas y espero que sus respuestas coincidan en cada detalle.

-Gracias- le decía Yoh a Marco, quien junto con Anna se disponían a retirarse.

-Debo admitir que estoy ansioso por hacerlo. Será divertido.

-Sí, bueno, hasta luego- le decía Anna y así los dos se retiraron de la oficina de Marco Lasso.

-Los estaré vigilando- los amenazó el rubio.

-Sí, adiós- se despidió Yoh.

Ya una vez fuera del edificio, Anna colgó su celular, ya que había estado hablando, y se dirigió hacia Yoh que caminaba muy pensativo.

-¿Japón? Es enserio, ¿Japón? Yo que hui de ahí hace años y ahora tendré que volver. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras de ahí?

-Creí que mi apellido Asakura era más que obvio- le decía Yoh.

-Bueno sí pero, creí que eras como los otros asiáticos que tienen su apellido japonés pero nacieron aquí en Estados Unidos.

-Pues así soy, sólo tengo mi apellido japonés, yo nací aquí, pero mi familia decidió regresarse a nuestra ciudad de origen, Izumo. Cosa que me extraña porque si naciste allá deberías conocer las ciudades de tu país.

-Bueno, nunca me gustó la geografía así que nunca puse atención en la clase.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

-En fin, no estamos aquí para discutir de la escuela; esto es lo que haremos, iremos allá, fingiremos que somos una pareja , les dirás a tus padres de nuestro compromiso, ah… usa tus millas aéreas y así yo tendré que pagar la diferencia para primera clase y… ¿oye por qué no anotas?- preguntaba Anna a Yoh, ya que él estaba como ido.

-Disculpa, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo?

-¿Qué, qué, qué?- preguntaba Anna mientras veía que Yoh estaba muy serio- ¡Oh, oh! Lo que dijiste de tu nuevo puesto, oh, genio, muy bien, se lo creyó por completo- decía Anna mientras seguía enviando mensajes de su celular.

-Era enserio, tendría que enfrentar una multa de 250 mil dólares, y enfrentarme a cinco años de cárcel, eso es de temer.

-Pero tener el puesto de editor, no, ni loca.

-Entonces renuncio y tú te regresas a Japón, nos vemos- al decir esto Yoh, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir su camino.

-¡Yoh, Yoh, Yoh!- alzaba la voz Anna al ver que su empleado se iba- ¡Bien! ¡Bien!- al decir esto ella, Yoh se detuvo.- Te volveré editor- cuando dijo esto ella, Yoh regresó a su lado- Te volveré editor, por el fin de semana en Izumo, por la entrevista del lunes, te volveré el mejor editor. ¿Feliz?

-Ahora y no dos años después.

-Bien.

-Y vas a publicar mi manuscrito- decía muy serio Anna.

-Que sean diez mil copias y…

-Veinte mil copias, primera edición y le diremos a mi familia de nuestro compromiso como yo quiera y cuando yo quiera, ahora dímelo con ternura- interrumpió Yoh a Anna.

-¿Con ternura, qué?- preguntaba algo enfadada Anna.

-Dime con ternura, que me case contigo, Anna- decía él mientras disfrutaba un poco esta situación con su jefa.

-¿De qué hablas?- decía confundida Anna.

-Ya me oíste, de rodillas- cuando dijo esto Yoh, Anna pensaba que él bromeaba, pero al ver la cara de su empleado, ella se dio cuenta que era enserio, si por ella fuera en ese momento lo cacheteaba, pero era tanta su necesidad de no dejar su puesto y no ser deportada, que decidió obedecer a Yoh, así que se empezó a arrodillar, lo cual era algo incómodo ya que llevaba puesto un traje sastre negro de falda y zapatos de tacones.

-¿Así te gusta? ¿Ya estás satisfecho?- preguntaba Anna mientras ya estaba de rodillas.

-Oh, claro, así estás bien- decía Yoh con tono burlón.

-¿Te casas conmigo?

-No… dilo con franqueza.- dijo Yoh a lo que Anna sólo rodó sus ojos.

-Yoh- dijo ella.

-¿Sí, Anna?

-Dulce Yoh.

-Tienes mi atención.

-Por favor, serías tan gentil de ser mi esposo- preguntaba ella fingiendo dulzura en su cara.

-Mmmm…. Lo haré, no me agradó tu sarcasmo pero lo haré. Bien, nos vemos mañana.- y diciendo esto, Yoh se retiró dejando a una Anna arrodillada en medio de la banqueta haciendo que toda la gente la viera ahí.

Ya era viernes, el fin de semana esperado por Yoh y Anna, quienes por cierto ya se encontraban volando en el avión rumbo a Tokyo, y que al llegar ahí, tomarían un tren para dirigirse a Izumo.

-Así que, todo esto es lo que nos tenemos que aprender. Lo bueno es que yo sé todo sobre ti, lo malo es que tú tienes cuatro días para aprender todo sobre mí- decía Yoh mientras leía un cuaderno.- Sí, probablemente debas estudiar- dijo Yoh al ver que Anna le arrebataba el cuaderno.

-Entonces, tú sabes todo sobre mí- le decía Anna.

-Asusta, ¿no?

-Un poco, a ver, ¿a qué soy alérgica?

-Al maní, y a todo el aspecto de los sentimientos.

-Ay, eso es gracioso, jajaja- decía sarcásticamente Anna.

-Jajaja- reía muy sarcástico Yoh.

-A ver, esta te gustará, ¿sabes si tengo cicatrices?

-Estoy muy seguro de que tienes un tatuaje.

-¿Ah, estás muy seguro?- preguntaba asombrada Anna.

-Sí, y muy seguro. Hace dos años tu dermatólogo habló para confirmar tu cita láser de rubí y luego investigué en el internet y vi que eso elimina tatuajes.

-Elimina tatuajes, sí- le dijo ella sin importancia.

-Pero luego lo cancelaste. ¿Qué será? ¿Nativo, un kanji, alambre de púas?

-Ya vez es emocionante para mí experimentarte así- decía Anna burlonamente.

-Gracias, pero tendrás que decirme dónde está para saber por si nos preguntan.

-No te voy a decir dónde está y ya se acabó esa pregunta. Haré otra, a ver… a, ésta. ¿En qué casa vivimos, la tuya, la mía, o la nuestra? Creo que será la mía.

-¿Y por qué no la mía?

-Ah porque yo vivo en Central Park Oeste y seguramente tu vivas en un escuálido departamento pequeño y uses vasos de plástico- dijo esto Anna haciendo que Yoh se molestara por el comentario, iba a responder pero en eso se escuchó al capitán anunciando que ya después de varias horas de vuelo, habían llegado a su destino.

Después de un rato, Anna e Yoh habían tomado el tren para dirigirse a Izumo, habían permanecido callados en el transcurso y él se dispuso a dormir un poco, Anna se quedó observando los paisajes por la ventana, hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a su país natal, y no recordaba los bellos paisajes que tenía, así que decidió contemplarlos con alegría.

Al cabo de un rato Yoh despertó y lo hizo justo en el momento en que el tren se detuvo en su destino. Cuando ambos bajaron, él pudo observar a una familia con un letrero que decía: ''!Bienvenido a casa Yoh!''.

-Ah, sí. Mi familia- dijo él, y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde los Asakura estaban. Claro que Yoh por lo emocionado que estaba, no se fijó que caminó muy rápido dejando a Anna atrás.

-¡Yoh, mi hijo!- dijo Keiko Asakura, quien era la madre de Yoh.

-¡Mamá!- dijo él abrazándola.

-Ven acá querido nieto- dijo Kino jalando a Yoh para que la abrazara **(aclaro, aquí en esta historia Kino no es ciega ****)**.

-¡Abuela!- decía él mientras la abrazaba.

-Nos da mucho gusto verte, hijo- le decía con ternura Keiko.

-A mí igual mamá, pero dime, dónde está papá.

-Ay, ya conoces a tu padre, trabajando como siempre.

-Sí, pero no hablemos de tu padre, yo quiero conocer a tu chica- decía Kino emocionada y empezaba a mirar con dirección al tren.

-Ah, sí, ella está….ahí- señalaba Yoh a Anna quien se acercaba hacia ellos.

-Creo que lo de chica no fue apropiado- decía Kino que al ver que la chica de su nieto, era su jefa.

-¡Hola!- decía Anna a las señoras.

-Anna, ella es mi mamá Keiko y ella es mi abuela, Kino- le decía Yoh.

-Hola, mucho gusto- decía Keiko mientras saludaba a Anna.

-Hola, Anna, cómo quieres que te llamemos, ¿Anna o Maléfica?- preguntaba Kino.

-¡Abuela!- le decía Yoh, ya que lo estaba echando de cabeza.

-¡Es un chiste! Ella siempre hace chistes con las personas que acaba de conocer- trataba de excusar a su madre, Keiko.

-Ahh, jajaj, entiendo- decía Anna sonriendo, ya que al principio pensó que sí lo decía enserio.- Muchas gracias por permitirme estar con ustedes este fin de semana.

-Ay, no te preocupes, eres bienvenida. Ven, quiero que conozcas al resto de la familia- le decía Kino a Anna mientras la jalaba del brazo.

Yoh, su abuela, su madre y Anna estaban en camino a la casa de él, Keiko manejaba felizmente y platicaba con su madre quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto, Yoh observaba por la ventana la ciudad, recordando cuando iba a visitar a su familia de niño y Anna sólo veía cómo era la ciudad, cuando en eso vio algo que le llamó la atención: un negocio con un logo que decía ASAKURA, pero no sólo fue ese, sino un estudio de fotografía llamado igual, un servicio postal, un restaurante, en fin, se encontró con varios negocios, cosa que ya le estaba inquietando, pero todas sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando vio que la maleta de mano de Yoh decía Asakura.

-Yoh, Yoh, Yoh- susurraba Anna, pero al ver que él no respondía, le dio un golpe en su brazo.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó él.- Puedes dejar de golpearme- le decía él.

-Nunca me hablaste de los negocios de tu familia, tesoro- de decía ella.

-Probablemente sólo era modesto linda- le dijo Kino escuchando la conversación de ellos, a lo cual Anna sólo le correspondió con una sonrisa y se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le había dicho a él en el avión sobre el pequeño departamento que posiblemente él tenía.

Y sí, justamente cuando vio una enorme mansión en el bosque de la ciudad, se arrepintió por completo de haberle llamado pobre a Yoh, porque al ver el tamaño de la casa la que se veía pobre comparado con eso era ella. Keiko y Kino estaban por delante de ellos, así que Anna aprovechó esto para hablar con Yoh.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que era pobre?

-Yo jamás dije que era pobre.

-Pero jamás dijiste que eras rico.

-Yo no soy rico, mis padres lo son.

-Por favor eso es algo que sólo los ricos dicen- decía Anna quien no creía lo que él decía.

-¡Hola Yoh, bienvenido!- decía una muchacha a lo lejos.

-¡Hola!- le respondía Yoh, pero después se dirigió a su madre- Mamá, qué fue lo que hiciste- dijo un poco molesto.

-Nada, sólo una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿acaso hice algo malo?- decía Keiko.

-Sólo cincuenta de nuestros vecinos y amigos más cercanos, vengan- decía emocionada Kino.

-Ah, qué gusto- decía ''alegre'' Anna.-¿Una fiesta?- le preguntaba molesta ella a Yoh.

-Sí, una fiesta. ¿Por qué no caminas? Mi abuela camina más rápido que tú.- y diciendo esto Yoh, todos se dirigieron dentro de la mansión Asakura, para celebrar la fiesta de la llegada de Yoh y su ''prometida'', Anna Kyoyama, su jefa.

**N/A: Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo, perdón por no haber actualizado tan rápido como la otra historia, pero he tenido mucho trabajo, y pediré disculpas de antemano porque la siguiente semana no actualizaré, ya que me mandan del trabajo a LONDRES! XD..wow..ando toda emocionadaaaaaaaaaa..así que ya se imaginarán cómo ando…si me llego a encontrar a Lyzerg se los haré saber ;)… nos veremos entonces hasta dentro de dos semanas! Gracias por sus reviews!**


	3. La historia de la propuesta

**LA HISTORIA DE LA PROPUESTA.**

Yoh y Anna estaban saludando a todos los invitados, ya que la señora Keiko había invitado a medio Izumo a la fiesta de bienvenida de su hijo. Estaban algo incómodos por la situación, pero tenían que fingir ante todos que eran pareja.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu familia era como los dueños de Izumo?- le decía Anna a su ''novio''.

-No lo son, bueno, no de esa forma, además, cuándo me ibas a escuchar, he pasado tres años de mi vida escuchando acerca de ti.

-Ja, ja, ja, qué chistosito. En fin, tenemos que seguir fingiendo ante todos, tenemos que sonar muy convincentes.

-¿Quieres que suene convincente? Puedo hacerlo. Ahora sólo tenemos que…

-¡Hola Yoh, hola!- decía una mujer que se acercaba a abrazarlo junto a su esposo.

-Hola Jun, hola Lee, cómo están.

-Muy bien, gracias Len no pudo venir por asuntos del trabajo pero te manda muchos abrazos y saludos, dice que irá próximamente a Nueva York así que mejor te visitará allá.- le decía Jun a Yoh, quien Len era su hermano menor.

-Y dime Yoh, a qué se dedica un editor- preguntaba Lee.

-Bueno yo…- titubeaba Yoh porque en realidad ese no era su actual trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, una voz lo interrumpió.

-Es bueno que lo menciones Lee, ya que tengo curiosidad por oír la respuesta- dijo un hombre que se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban- Hola, hijo.

-Hola papá- le respondió Yoh a Mikihisa, quien era su padre.

-Ella debe ser Annita- decía Mikihisa mientras veía a la rubia.

-Anna, es Anna- le corregía ella de forma amable.

-Mucho gusto, soy Mikihisa Asakura, el padre de Yoh.

-Igualmente, Anna Kyoyama- le respondía mientras estrechaba manos con su ''suegro''.

-Y, por qué no nos dices exactamente qué hace un editor, bueno además de ir a comer y viajar a varias partes-decía de forma sarcástica Mikihisa, a lo que a Anna no le pareció el tono en el que él usaba.

-Ay, suena divertido, con razón Yoh es editor- decía Jun.

-No, no, no, no Jun, Yoh no es editor, él es sólo el asistente. Annita es la editora- decía Mikihisa mirando fríamente a Anna.

-¡Anna!- corrigió ella.

-Entonces tú eres…

-Es la jefa de Yoh, sí- le respondía Mikihisa a Lee.

-¡Wow!

-Bueno, rellenaré mi vaso- decía Mikihisa al momento que se iba, dejando a un Yoh con cara de ''trágame tierra''.

-¡Simpático!- le decía Anna, a lo que Yoh decidió ir en busca de su padre.

-Vaya, qué buena primera impresión- le decía molesto Yoh a su papá.

-¿Qué sucede Yoh? Te apareces después de tanto tiempo aquí con esta mujer que ahora resulta que es tu novia.

-¿Apenas llegamos y no puede pasar más de dos segundos sin que empiece una discusión?

-Jamás creí que fueras de los que logran subir de puesto de esta forma.

-De hecho tengo que decirte que esa mujer que está ahí, es una de las más respetadas editoras de la ciudad.

-Es tu boleto, la trajiste a casa a conocer a tu madre.

-No, no, no, no, ella no es ningún boleto papá, ella es mi prometida- dijo Yoh de una forma convincente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó sorprendido Mikihisa.

-Lo que oíste papá, me voy a casar- y diciendo esto, Yoh se retiró dejando a su padre muy confundido.

Anna estaba caminando por los largos pasillos de la casa, cuando en eso un extraño moreno con un alocado peinado al estilo Elvis, se le acerca.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el hombre llamado Ryu.

-Ah, estoy bien, gracias- le decía ella tratando de esquivarlo.

-¿Gustas algún bocadillo?

-No, no así estoy bien.

-Pero es algo muy rico.

-No así estoy bien.

-Pruébalo, te gustará.

-Ya le dije que no, yo…- pero Anna no pudo terminar su frase porque Ryu le atascó la comida en su boca.

-¿Y?- le preguntó Ryu.

-Mmm…grashas- medio respondía Anna, ya que tenía la comida en la boca, estaba masticándola lentamente, cuando en eso escuchó que Yoh anunciaba a todos que él y ella se iban a casar, así que al escuchar la noticia, escupió la comida.

-Descuida, yo ni siquiera la lavo- le decía Ryu, ya que parte de la comida cayó en su ropa. Anna se dispuso a ir hacia donde él estaba, y pudo ver que todos estaban callados, ya que no se esperaban esta sorpresa.

-Linda, ahí estás. Te estábamos esperando, ven- le decía Yoh a ella, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia él. –Ahí está mi bella prometida- decía Yoh mientras todos empezaban a aplaudir, y Anna sólo mostraba una sonrisa fingida.

Al raro todos seguían con la fiesta, pero ahora tenían champaña, ya que estaban celebrando el compromiso.

-¿Esa es tu idea de decirles a todos de nuestro compromiso, amorcito?- preguntaba Anna.- Porque fue brillante, muy oportuno- decía de forma burlona Anna, sin embargo con algo de gusto.

-Sí, lo sé- decía Yoh con orgullo.

-¿Yoh?- dijo una mujer de unos veinticuatro años de edad, bonita y de cabellos rosados.- ¡Hola!- decía tímidamente.

-¡Tamao! ¡Qué sorpresa, hola!- decía emocionado Yoh mientras la abrazaba- Qué alegría encontrarte, no sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

-Ah, pues… tu mamá quería que fuera una sorpresa, y, ¡sorpresa, jejeje!- reía ella.

-Jejeje- se reía Yoh junto con ella.

-Oh… creo que estamos siendo muy groseros- susurraba Tamao a Yoh, ya que estaba viendo que Anna sólo estaba ahí parada.- ¡Hola!- le decía ella a la rubia.

-Ahh, sí… ella es Anna, y ella es mi ex….- pero Yoh decidió callarse.

-Soy Tamao Tamamura.

-Ah, hola, soy Anna Kyoyama.

-Bien, muchas felicidades, en serio.

-¡Gracias!- respondían al mismo tiempo los ''novios''.

-Y… ¿me perdía la historia?

-¿Qué historia?- preguntaban desconcertados ambos.

-De cómo te le propusiste- decía Tamao mirando a Yoh.

-¡Ahhh!- decían ambos.

-La propuesta de un hombre dice mucho de su carácter- decía Kino quien estaba sentada en el sillón junto a Keiko.

-Sí, así es- decía Yoh desmotivado.

-De hecho, me encantaría escuchar esa historia, Yoh, ¿nos la cuentas?- preguntaba emocionadamente Keiko.

-Sí- decía desganado Yoh, tratando de ver qué inventaría, pero en eso, mejor pensó en otra cosa.- Saben qué, a Anna le encanta contar esa historia, así que dejaré que ella lo haga- decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón dejando a una Anna con cara de querer matarlo en esos momentos.

-Oh, vaya, en fin…. Por dónde podré comenzar… la historia- decía Anna tratando de saber qué decir- Sí, ok, pues… Yoh y yo, Yoh y yo íbamos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario como pareja y yo sabía que estaba ansioso por pedirme que nos casáramos, estaba asustado, petrificado, así que comencé a dejarle señales aquí y allá porque sabría que no tendría el valor de hacerlo así que yo…

-No fue en teoría lo que pasó- interrumpió Yoh, porque se estaba dando cuenta del juego de Anna.

-¿No?- preguntó ella.

-No… porque sí me di cuenta de sus señales, y esta mujer es igual de sutil que un cañón- dijo Yoh haciendo que los presentes se rieran- no, lo que me preocupaba es que ella pudiera encontrar esa pequeña caja.

-¡Ahh! La caja de papel que él armó donde se tomó el tiempo de cortar fotos de él mismo, sí- le interrumía Anna actuando con ternura.- Y las pegó por toda la caja, es tan hermosa, así que abrí la caja y volaron lindos corazones de confeti que él hizo a mano, y cuando se dispersó vi el fondo y vi la más hermosa y enorme…

-Pero no fue nada- interrumpió de nuevo Yoh- sin sortija.

-¿Sin sortija?- preguntaba Kino.

-No, pero dentro de la caja, bajo toda esa basura había una nota escrita a mano con la dirección de un hotel, fecha y hora, como sea, naturalmente ella creyó…

-Creí que iba a ver a alguien más- volvió a interrumpir Anna- Sí, fue in día terrible para mí, pero sí fue al hotel, llegué ahí y llamé a la puerta, pero ya estaba abierta, así que, entré y ahí estaba…

-Estático…

-Hincado…

-Como un hombre….

-En una cama llena de pétalos de rosa, y su hijo- decía Anna mirando a Keiko- Su hijo, hacía de todo para poder contener las lágrimas- ahora dijo esto observando a Yoh, quien sólo la veía con cara de ''me las pagarás Anna''- y cuando controló las lágrimas y finalmente respiró, él dijo: Anna…

-¿Te casarías conmigo? Y ella dijo que sí, fin- dijo Yoh muy rápido para ya terminar con esa ridícula historia.- ¿Ya está la cena?

Todos los miraban con ternura, unas mujeres inclusive lloraron.

-Esa es una linda historia- decía sonriente Keiko.

-Oye, sí verdad- decía Yoh a Anna, cosa que ella captó que se estaba burlando.

-Ay, eres tan sensible querido nieto- decía Kino mientras le sostenía la mano a Yoh.

-Confeti hecho a mano- exclamaba Keiko.

-Oigan, dense un beso delante de nosotros- dijo un invitado haciendo que todos empezaran a golpear las copas de champaña.

-¡Sí, un beso!- decía más emocionada Keiko.

-No, cómo creen- decía Yoh.

-Ay, sí, ándale- decía la mamá de él.

-Ustedes ganan, de acuerdo, aquí vamos, ¿listos?- y en eso Yoh tomó la mano de Anna y la besó.

-¡Baaaa! ¿Qué es, eso? ¡Bésala en la boca, bésala!- decía uno de los mejores amigos de Yoh, Manta Oyamada.

-No ayudes Manta- le decía Yoh.

-¡Beso, beso, beso, beso!- empezaba a decir Manta y a los pocos segundos todos los invitados le siguieron la corriente.

-Está bien, está bien. Un beso, querida - le decía Yoh a Anna, acercándose poco a poco a ella.

-Ah, sí está bien- decía nerviosa ella.- Rápido- le exigía ella, y los dos acercaron sus bocas y se dieron un beso de piquito.-Muaaa, qué tierno- dijo ella cuando terminó el beso fingido.

-Yoh, bésala en serio- ordenó Kino, quien ese beso no le convenció en lo más mínimo.

-Ahh, jeje, abuela- decía nerviosa Anna.

-Sí, uno de verdad- decía Tamao a la pareja.

-Bien… eso es, sólo hazlo para que todos se queden callados- dijo esto último susurrando Anna a Yoh.

-Bien, probemos- le dijo en el mismo modo Yoh, quien poco a poco se volvía acercar a Anna, empezaron a juntar sus labios hasta que se empezaron a besar, al principio fue algo incómodo, pero por una extraña razón, ese beso se fue tornando a uno un poco apasionado, como si de verdad se amaran, hasta cerraron profundamente los ojos, que se les olvidó que era un beso fingido, pudieron haber continuado así, pero en cuanto empezaron a escuchar las porras de los invitados se dieron cuenta de que se seguían besando y decidieron separarse. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, y ya no sabían si tenían calor por el clima, o porque realmente disfrutaron ese beso. Sólo se quedaban viendo el uno al otro, preguntándose por qué habrán durado tanto besándose y sobre todo, por qué habrán disfrutado ese beso que realmente no significaba nada.

-Oh, estoy tan feliz por ustedes, tan feliz- decía sollozando de felicidad Kino, mientras abrazaba a su nieto y su futura nieta.


	4. Devuélveme mi teléfono

**N/A: Hola a todos mis queridos lectores! Quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado en un buen de tiempo, pero es que me fui a LONDRES, sí, la hermosa ciudad de LYZERG XD.. y pues no tiene mucho que regresé…. Si quieren saber más de esta bella experiencia y ver las fotos, búsquenme en fb, aparezco como Ary Garcioyama, soy la única en todo fb yey! Hehe, bueno pues aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero les guste :D**

**DEVUÉLVEME MI TELÉFONO**

Ya era tarde y después de una gran celebración, Yoh y Anna estaban muy cansados, además el cambio de horario influía mucho. Así que Kino y Keiko decidieron llevarlos a donde sería su habitación.

-¡Vaya, qué bonito cuarto!- dijo Anna al momento que entraba a éste, ya que la decoración estaba muy bonita, al igual que estaba muy amplia.- Y qué increíble cama, muy grande y se nota que está muy cómoda. Y bien, ¿dónde dormirá Yoh?- preguntaba Anna de forma seria.

-Ay, Anna, no nos hacemos ilusiones de que no duerman en la misma cama, así es que… dormirán juntos- decía sonriendo Keiko.

-Ahhh, je, qué bien, sí- decía con emoción fingida Anna, ya que por ningún momento se imaginó eso.- Mejor así nos acorrucamos, ¿verdad tesoro?- decía Anna.

-Sí, nos encanta hacer eso- decía sin expresión Yoh. En eso, entra maullando un gatito amarillo con rayitas negras que se dirige a Anna y se le empieza a restregar entre sus piernas mientras ronroneaba.

-¡Ay, qué es eso! ¡Ay quítamelo, quítamelo!- gritaba Anna al sentir algo que se movía entre sus piernas.

-Ay, tranquila, ven aca- decía Yoh mientras cargaba al gatito.

-Ay, Matamune, compórtate. Discúlpalo, es que se emociona cuando hay gente nueva, es muy cariñoso- decía Keiko.

-Por favor no lo dejen afuera, o las águilas lo atraparían- decía Kino.

-No nunca lo haríamos, verdad chiquito- decía de forma juguetona Yoh con el gatito.

-Pues aquí tienen toallas, sábanas, en fin, todo está aquí- decía Keiko mientras señalaba un armario.

-Oh, y si tienen mucho frío, pueden usar esta cobija, tiene poderes especiales- decía Kino mientras le pasaba la cobija a Anna.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué poderes tiene?- le preguntaba Anna.

-Es la fábrica de hacer bebés- le dijo sonriendo Kino.

-Ah, bien, entonces esta la pondremos por aquí- decía mientras la colocaba lejos de la cama.

-Bueno, los dejaremos dormir, deben de estar muy cansados. ¡Buenas noches!- decía Keiko mientras salía del cuarto.

-¡Buenas noches!- respondían Yoh y Anna.

-Bien, es hora de irme, ven Matamune- decía Kino mientras cargaba al gatito.- Que descansen- decía Kino con cara pícara a su nieto y ''prometida''.

-Sí, gracias abuela- decía Yoh.

-¡Qué descansen!- decía con mayor énfasis y una sonrisa más pícara Kino.

-¡Adiós abuela!- dijeron con apuración ellos, y así Kino salió del cuarto.

Rato después se veía a Yoh acostado en un futón, ya que Anna había decidido quedarse en la gran y cómoda cama.

-Así que, no habías venido en mucho tiempo- le preguntaba Anna a Yoh desde el baño, ya que había entrado ahí para ponerse su pijama.

-No, hace tres años que no venía, no me han dado muchas vacaciones que digamos- decía de forma sarcástica él.

-Ya deja de quejarte- y diciendo esto empezaba a abrir poco a poco la puerta del baño- ¡No mires!- le ordenaba ella, ya que tendría que atravesar la habitación para poder llegar a la cama e Yoh estaba en medio.

-No miraré- le dijo él mientras veía el techo.

-¿Tienes los ojos cerrados?

-No veré nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, además ni que me fuera a enamorar de ti.

-Ya, está bien, no tenías que ser tan sarcástico- decía ella, y al momento empezó a salir poco a poco, hasta que cerró la puerta del baño y se dirigió corriendo a la cama, claro que los pasos graciosos que hacía hicieron que Yoh volteara a verla y lo que pudo notar es que Anna había traído una pijama de dos piezas, de seda color beige y muy cortita, haciendo que se viera la perfecta figura de la rubia, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por la mente de Yoh, pero no quiso darle el lujo de decirle que esa pijama le quedaba estupenda.

-Con que esa pijama decidiste traerte- le dijo él.

-Pues sí porque se suponía que yo estaría en un hotel en mi propia habitación- le decía ella.- Además, se suponía que no voltearías, mentiroso mirón.

-Ya pues, que tal si mejor te duermes-le decía él.

-Sí, mejor- y diciendo esto, ella se acostó en la cama.

Ya había amanecido, ambos estaban plácidamente dormidos cuando en eso empieza a sonar un celular, haciendo que Anna despertara rápidamente.

-¡Yoh, teléfono! ¡Yoh, el teléfono!- le decía exaltada Anna, ya que no encontraba dónde estaba.

-Sí- decía entre sueños Yoh.

-¿Yoh, dónde está?- preguntaba ella desesperada.

-En el bolso del lado derecho de tu bolsa- decía murmurando él.

-¿Hola?- al fin respondió Anna- Frank, Frank, tesoro, es que casi no te oigo, está mal la recepción aquí, a ver deja me muevo- decía ella gritando.

-¡Anna, deja dormir!- gritaba Yoh molesto, ya que lo había despertado.

-Aguarda un segundo, sólo un segundo… No, no , no, espera- decía ahora Anna murmurando para no seguir molestando a Yoh, así que decidió tomar un abrigo y unas pantuflas en forma de botas para salir al patio a seguir hablando por celular- Lamento que te haya tenido que presionar para que fueras con Oprah pero… claro que quiero que seas feliz, sí, sí, Frank- decía mientras salía al enorme jardín que pertenecía a los Asakura-Frank, tesoro, todo estará bien, puedo llamarlos y cancelar- mientras Anna seguía hablando con Frank, no se dio cuenta que dejó la puerta abierta, así que Matamune al ver ésta así, decidió salirse.- Sí, claro que te escucho, sí, sí, me encanta escucharte yo… -pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, notó que un gato empezaba a maullarle, y ese gato era Matamune- Shh, quieto, quieto- le decía ella al gatito- No tú no Frank, mira si puedo ser franca creo que sería un enorme error cancelar- y mientras Anna trataba de razonar con Frank, no se daba cuenta que Matamune la seguía y le empezaba a maullar, cada maullido lo hacía más fuerte para poder llamar su atención, pero en vez de la atención de Anna, llamó la de un águila que se acercó hacia él y lo recogió con sus garras, aún no volaba muy alto, así que Anna empezó a correr hacia el águila.

-Dame a ese gato, dámelo- le gritaba ella al animal volador, peor al ver que no reaccionaba, lanzó lo primero que tenía en su mano, o sea, su celular, y por suerte del destino le atinó e hizo que el águila soltara al pequeño de Matamune, haciendo que cayera en las manos de Anna.

-¡Te tengo!- decía Anna mientras sostenía al gatito, y el celular no había quedado muy lejos así que decidió agarrarlo, que igual por suerte no se había roto- ¿Frank? Ah, qué bueno que ahí sigues, sí mira, creo que este libro es tu legado, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepentirás, y, y dame mañana tu decisión y…-Anna apenas podía hablar, ya que se hallaba corriendo pues el águila se iba acercando cada vez más a ella- siento que me oigas así pero no hay mucha señal en el teléfono y ¡ahhhh!- gritó Anna al ver tan cerca al águila, que por instinto cubrió su cara con su mano que era la que sostenía al teléfono y el águila tomó el aparato y se lo llevó lejos.- Oye pajarraco, eso es mío, dámelo, ¿no lo quieres? Tómalo, te lo cambio, ven, cómetelo, cómetelo- decía Anna mientras cargaba a Matamune y perseguía al águila, ya que ésta le había robado su celular caro.

A lo lejos, Kino y Keiko observaban la escena divertida, ya que pensaban que Anna jugaba con el gatito, pues no había observado que la única razón por la que Anna estaba con él era porque el águila quiso atacarlo y ahora ella quería devolvérselo.

-¿No crees que es linda?- preguntaba Kino.

-Hola, han visto a…!ah!- decía Yoh a su madre y abuela quien también empezaba a ver la divertida escena.

-Sí, está jugando con Matamune, creí que no le agradaba- respondía Keiko de forma alegre.

-Puedes traerla, es que tenemos el día planeado para ella y tiene que estar lista- le decía Kino a su nieto.

-Sí, es una gran sorpresa para ella- decía Keiko.

-Aham- decía Yoh y se dirigía hacia Anna.

-¡Oye, dame mi teléfono, por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor!- rogaba Anna.

-¿Y ahora qué haces?

-Ay, no puede ser. Tu abuela hablaba en serio, el águila vino y se llevó al gato, pero yo lo salvé, y luego volvió y se llevó mi teléfono- decía ella aún incrédula de lo que había pasado.

-¿Estás borracha?- le preguntó Yoh.

-¿Qué? No, es en serio, tiene mi teléfono y Frank va a llamarme a ese número- decía preocupada Anna.

-Relájate sí, conseguiré otro teléfono, mismo número, modelo, color, total iremos a la ciudad mañana.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Ah, está bien, está bien, y tú regresa a tu casa- decía Anna mientras soltaba a Matamune y éste se dirigía adentro de la casa.

-Bien, tienes que estar lista- le decía Yoh.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, saldrás con mamá y las chicas de compras.

-No quiero salir. Odio las compras.

-Tranquila, te gustará.

-Odio salir.

-Irás.

-No, no puedo hacerlo.

-Irás.

-No voy hacerlo.

-Ahora ven a darme un abrazo, no queremos que nos vean discutir.

-No quiero darte un abrazo.

-Ven, es sólo un abrazo.

-No, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero- renegaba Anna mientras Yoh la jalaba para abrazarla.

-Ven, ya, tranquila. Eso es, un cálido abrazo, un bello abrazo- y al momento de decir eso, Yoh empezó a masajear el trasero de Anna y a darle una palmadita en éste.- Ya ves, todo tranquilo.

-Aham… si vuelves a tocar mi trasero, te voy a castrar en la noche- diciendo esto, Yoh inmediatamente quito sus manos de ahí.

-Sí- dijo él.

-Sí, así está mejor, ¿te quedó claro?

-Sí.

-Qué lindo prometido- y diciendo esto, Anna le dio una cachetadita de ''cariño'' a Yoh, haciendo que se quejara un poquito y esto provocó que Keiko y Kino se rieran al ver tal escena, ya que creían que era un gesto muy tierno de ambos. Anna se dirigía a cambiarse, ya que al parecer este sería un largo día.


	5. ¡Vaya sorpresa!

**¡VAYA SORPRESA!**

**N/A: Holaa a todos queridos lectores, aquí me reporto de nuevo, he tenido bastante trabajo pero he venido a actualizar, gracias a Condesa por haberme agregado al fb, los demás agréguenme igual :D…aquí les dejo el sig. Capítulo, ojalá les guste ñ_n….**

Mientras Anna se iba a arreglar para salir con su ''suegra y abuela'', Yoh fue hacia donde su padre se encontraba para poder platicar mejor, ya que ayer no habían podido hacerlo bien.

-¿Querías verme?- le preguntó Yoh a su padre al ver que él se encontraba leyendo un libro en la enorme biblioteca que tenían en su mansión.

-Sí, pasa. Tu madre está algo molesta conmigo, al parecer no fui el mejor anfitrión anoche, pero fue todo un shock al saber que te ibas a casar con Anna, en especial porque nadie sabía que tenías pareja… el punto es… te debo una disculpa- dijo Mikihisa al darle la mano a su hijo para que él la estrechara.

-La acepto- le dijo Yoh estrechándole su mano.

-Hay algo más… he revisado mis planes de retiro recientemente, y estuve pensando, realicé todo en mi vida, prácticamente construí un imperio con tu madre de la nada y no importará nada a menos que…

-Ya lo discutimos papá, a menos que puedas heredarlo.

-Sí quiero discutirlo otra vez, tienes muchas responsabilidades aquí, he sido muy comprensivo contigo sobre tus aventuras en Nueva York, necesito que vuelvas a casa y…

-Ahí vas otra vez- le interrumpió Yoh- ¿Cuándo tomarás enserio lo que hago?

-Cuando tú actúes en serio.

-Lo lamento… siento pena por ti, quisiera que hubieras tenido un hijo que quisiera estar aquí, que le gustara los negocios de la familia, pero para mí no funciona eso, puede parecerte extraña mi vida en Nueva York sentado en una oficina, leyendo libros… pero me hace feliz, ¿entiendes?- le decía Yoh con sinceridad.

-Si tú me dices que eso te hace feliz, hijo, no tengo nada que decir.

-¿Sí? Qué novedad, sabes qué, disculpa no aceptada, diviértete- diciendo esto Yoh de forma incrédula, se retiró de la biblioteca dejando solo a su padre pensando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un bar muy conocido de la ciudad de Izumo, se encontraban Kino, Keiko, Tamao y Anna, ya que la habían llevado a celebrar por su compromiso con Yoh.

-Hay, me encanta este lugar, cómo me divierto- decía alegre Kino. -Sí, y espero que te guste la sorpresa porque dejamos lo mejor para al final, y que estés lista para ella porque es uno de los grandes tesoros que tenemos en Izumo, ¿o no chicas?- decía Keiko.

En eso las luces se empezaban a apagar, Anna se empezaba a poner nerviosa, y al poco momento el reflector enfocó a una silla que se encontraba en medio del escenario.

-Esta es la gran sorpresa de la que te hablé- decía emocionada Keiko.

La música seguía sonando hasta que en eso el reflector enfocó a un hombre con peinado estilo Elvis Presley que se encontraba en la parte de arriba del escenario, Anna al verlo hizo cara de asombro, ya que ese era el mismo hombre que le había dado el bocado el día anterior, las mujeres del bar al verlo gritaban con desesperación y emoción, Anna sólo lo miraba con cara de horror, ya que a ella nunca le han gustado ese tipo de eventos de strippers.

-Ryu es el único bailarín exótico de Izumo- le decía emocionada Tamao a Anna, a lo que ella sólo le fingía una sonrisa.

Ryu seguía haciendo sus movimientos ''sexys'' y las mujeres pasaban a ponerle dinero en sus pantalones, al poco tiempo se había quitado la camisa dejando ver su pecho cubierto de vellos, cosa que daba repulsión a Anna **(y a mí también haha)**, pero él seguía metido en su papel bailando la canción ''Relax, don´t do it'', en eso Kino empieza a llamarlo para ponerle más billetes en su pantalón, Anna sólo quería que se la tragara la tierra de la vergüenza, pero su pena aumentó más cuando Keiko le puso un velo de novia, y Ryu al ver eso, empezó a coquetear con Anna y hacerla que pasara, contra su voluntad, al escenario. Ya estando ella sentada, Ryu con un solo movimiento, se quitó , los pantalones quedando sólo en calzoncillos, claro que todas las chicas gritaban como locas, pero Anna se aguantaba las ganas de no vomitar ahí, pues hacía movimientos muy obscenos, y qué podía esperar, era un stripper, así que no le quedaba más remedio que fingir que la estaba pasando feliz y sólo le medio sonreía a Ryu, pero su sonrisa se quitó cuando Ryu empezaba a agarrarle el brazo y empezar a besarlo, ahí ella perdió el control y casi lo cachetea, pero se contuvo a tiempo, él a ver esto hizo una mueca de tristeza, todas las chicas gritaban más con locura.

-¡Golpéalo fuerte!- gritaba Kino.

-¿Qué?- dijo Anna.

-¡Golpea su trasero!- gritaba más fuerte Kino, de forma muy divertida.

Anna realmente no quería hacerlo, pero al ver tanta insistencia, le dio una pequeña nalgadita, pero al hacer esto, empeoró la situación, ya que Ryu le hizo una cara de ''las pagarás niña traviesa'', y le empezó a bailar más de lo que le hacía, pero ahora sí Anna no aguantó y se salió del escenario, vio una puerta y decidió salirse por ahí dando lugar al balcón. Estaba tomando al fin aire fresco, ya que adentro estaba demasiado sofocado y con tanta mujer gritando sentía que ella también se estaba volviendo loca. Así que empezó a contemplar la vista que tenía desde el balcón, se quitó el velo y decidió relajarse, pero no le duró mucho el gusto porque en eso Tamao salió con ella.

-Hola, qué tal todo- le dijo sonriendo Tamao.

-Bien, sólo vine a tomar el sol.

-Ajá, sí, jeje. A veces los Asakura pueden ser muy abrumadores.

-Sí, sí.

-¿Es diferente a Nueva York?

-Un poco, un poco. ¿Has ido?

-No, siempre fue el sueño de Yoh pero no el mío.

-¿Ustedes iban en serio, no?

-Bueno, estuvimos juntos en la preparatoria y la universidad pero, sólo eso.

-Oh, y luego ustedes terminaron porque…

-Amm, bueno… la noche antes de graduarnos, me propuso matrimonio, y dijo que quería escapar a Nueva York conmigo, y…

-Dijiste que no- la interrumpió Anna.

-Y dije que no, sí. Jamás he estado fuera de aquí, es mi hogar, pero, no importa. Eres afortunada, él es el mejor, pero ya lo sabes, claro, jejeje.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí, jeje.

-Bueno, les deseo lo mejor.

-Amm, gracias- decía Anna, sinceramente se estaba sintiendo un poco incómoda con la plática de Tamao, ya que hablar con la ex no era algo sencillo.

-Oh, creo que Ryu ya va a terminar, nos vemos jeje- decía Tamao retirándose, ya que ella sinceramente también se sintió algo incómoda al haber recordado el tiempo que pasó con Yoh.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era tarde, aún había sol pero en una hora aproximadamente se retiraría, Kino y Keiko hablaban de lo mucho que se habían divertido, Anna sólo estaba atrás de ellas escuchando, porque ella en lo absoluto no se había divertido, cuando en eso oye como unos machetazos, y al voltear vio que era Yoh quien se encontraba cortando un árbol, en realidad, estaba cortando una canoa.

-Oh, no- dijo Keiko.- ¡Yoh, Yoh tesoro! ¿Estás bien?- gritaba ella, pero era inútil su llamado ya que Yoh tenía puestos sus audífonos naranjas mientras escuchaba música.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntaba Anna.

-Algo pasó, será mejor dejarlo solo, ven linda- le decía Kino mientras le señalaba que entrara a la casa.

Ya adentro de la casa Anna vio cómo Keiko se acercaba molesta hacia la sala, donde su esposo estaba sentado viendo la televisión junto a Matamune, ya ahí enfrente de él, agarró el control y le apagó la televisión.

-Oye, oye, yo estaba viendo eso- le dijo Mikihisa.

-¿Por qué Yoh está destrozando otra vez esa vieja canoa?- le preguntó Keiko.

-Bueno tal vez planea escapar, por qué.

-Ahh, creo que ya es tarde, así que iré arriba a darme una ducha para quitarme el aceite de coco de Ryu- dijo Anna interrumpiendo algo la tensión del lugar.

-Ah, sí- le dijo sonriendo Keiko.

-Pasé un gran día hoy, gracias- y diciendo esto Anna, Keiko sólo asintió con la cabeza, y sigilosamente se dirigió a la cocina para poder espiar la conversación.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó molesta Keiko.

-Yo no hice nada, bueno, sólo tuve una franca conversación con él sobre su futuro.

-Ahh, bien, excelente, excelente idea, qué buena idea Mikihisa, porque ahora jamás volverá a casa. Es mi hijo y hasta ahora lo veo cada tres años debido a ti, por tu culpa- y Keiko seguía discutiendo con Mikihisa mientras Anna espiaba, pero no pudo terminar de hacerlo ya que Matamune se le acercó para empezarle a maullar, ella sólo lo callaba, pero en vez de hacerlo, maullaba cada vez más fuerte, así que Anna no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo de ahí para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Al paso que vas apuesto a que terminaremos los dos solos en esta enorme mansión, y luego te aseguro que años después vas a tener un hermoso nieto al que nunca conocerás, quiero que arregles esto Mikihisa, de verdad, vas a arreglarlo-decía Keiko con tono amenazador a su esposo y de ahí se retiró, pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta, fue que mientras ellos discutían, Yoh entró a la casa aún con sus audífonos puestos, así que no escuchó que sus padres tenían una ''plática'', así que como estaba sudado decidió irse a bañar a su habitación, que por cierto, era la misma que compartía con Anna.

Anna se encontraba en la ducha cantando la pegajosa canción que usó Ryu en su show, quien por cierto ella no cantaba nada mal, ya había terminado de bañarse cuando se dio cuenta que no metió su toalla.

-¿Toalla? ¿Dónde dejé la toalla?- se preguntaba ella, quien por estar pensando en eso, no escuchó que Yoh abría la puerta de la habitación, y él menos escuchó que alguien estaba en el baño, pues seguía escuchando música de su cantante favorito Bob.

-Toalla, toalla, dónde hay una toalla- seguía diciendo Anna, cuando en eso vio un estropajo en el lavadero- Esta es la única ''toalla'' que hay, pero no me secará- decía mientras se la ponía en su cara; en eso Yoh abrió una puerta del armario y sacó una toalla y al azotarla hizo ruido haciendo que ahora Anna escuchara.- ¿Quién llegó?- preguntó ella pero nadie le respondió- ¿Hola?- decía mientras abría poco a poco la puerta del baño para asomarse, cuando en eso vio la puerta abierta del armario mostrando todas las toallas. –Ohh, las toallas- decía con felicidad Anna, así que despacio salió del baño cubriendo sus partes, ya que estaba desnuda y no tenía toalla, ya iba en camino a agarrar una cuando en eso Matamune entra y le empieza a maullar y a restregarse en sus piernas.- Oh, no, no, no, sólo quiero una toalla, déjame ir por una toalla- le decía ella al gato.

-Grrr, lo lamento, lamento haberte ofrecido al águila, lo lamento- seguía ella hablando con el gato, por su parte Yoh estaba en el balcón y se empezaba a quitar la camisa, dejando mostrar su atlético pecho y abdomen; Anna ya estaba harta que el gato no la dejara pasar, así que agarró la secadora y se la prendió, espantando al animalito que salió huyendo de ahí ; Yoh ahora sin camisa, ya se empezó a desvestir, pues pensaba que estaba solo e iba a tomarse un baño; Anna daba un baile de victoria pues ya había podido espantar al gato cuando en eso recordó por lo que realmente iba: la toalla. Así que se lanzó corriendo por ella, pero al hacerlo chocó con un desnudo Yoh, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo alfombrado. Cuando Anna e Yoh voltearon a verse sus rostros, los dos gritaron del susto.

-¡No, no puede ser!- gritaba frustrado Yoh.

-¿Pero qué haces sin ropa?- gritaba enojada Anna.

-Ay, porqué estás mojada- y diciendo esto Yoh, los dos voltearon a sus lados contrarios para no verse y empezaron a levantarse.

-¡No mires, no me mires!- le exigía Anna mientras retrocedía hacia atrás dirigiéndose a la cama, ahí pudo observar que había una cobija y la usó para cubrirse, mientras Yoh tomó una toalla que estaba en el armario y se la puso de inmediato cubriendo sus partes, dejando sólo su perfecto torax al descubierto.- ¡Ahora sí, explícate Yoh!- le gritaba Anna.

-¿Qué me explique? ¡Iba a bañarme!- le hablaba del mismo modo él.

-¿Qué no me oíste?

-No, estaba escuchando música y… qué estás haciendo en la habitación, tú apareciste de la nada, qué hacías.

-Yo, no quise, jamás quise… tu gato me atacó y, y… tuve que correr y me crucé contigo.

-¿Qué sucede con el gatito?

-Es que él, él, maullaba y, y…- pero en eso Anna puso atención a lo que sus ojos veían y pudo notar que Yoh tenía bien marcado su abdomen y luego estaba sudado, más deleite para sus ojos, se quedó en estado de shock pues jamás imaginó que Yoh poseyera ese cuerpazo.

-¿Y, y, qué más?- le preguntó Yoh haciendo que ella saliera de su trance.

-Que tu gato hizo que… ay, ya olvídalo, vete a dar un baño, apestas- le dijo enojada Anna para evitar cualquier sospecha.

-Ay, ya olvídalo, por cierto qué bonito tatuaje, ehh- le contestó molesto él y se metió al baño.

-¿¡Qué!? Yo no…- pero fue inútil, así que Anna empezó a aventarse contra la cama por haber pasado una vergüenza, suficiente había tenido con Ryu y ahora con Yoh desnudo, empeoró la situación, definitivamente este no había sido su día.

Un rato después de haber pasado la embarazosa situación, Yoh y Anna estaban dispuestos ya a dormir, él estaba en el futón y ella terminándose de acomodar en la cama, debido al frío que estaba haciendo decidieron prender la chimenea para calentar el lugar.

-Uy, desnuda- decía de forma traumática Yoh.

-Puedes cambiar de tema- decía de forma cortante ella.

-Como quieras.

-Y… qué sucede entre tú y tu padre.

-Ay, cómo lo siento esa cuestión es algo personal.

-¿En serio? Tú dijiste que teníamos que saber todo sobre nosotros.

-No, sobre eso no.

-Y si nos preguntan.

-No sobre eso, Anna- decía molesto Yoh.- ¡Descansa!- diciendo esto, Anna quedó callada, de hecho el ambiente estaba muy tenso, así que ella decidió de nuevo romper el hielo.

-Yoh… me gusta el canal psíquico.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado él.

-Y no para burlarme, no me parece gracioso en realidad lo disfruto, amm… aprendí a bailar disco en sexto grado… mi primer concierto fue de Awaya Ringo, sé que muchos la consideran como una bruja monstruosa que asusta, pero en realidad sus canciones muestran su esencia, su verdadero yo, y en realidad sufre… como yo- al decir eso Anna, Yoh empezaba a ponerle más atención a las cosas, ya que realmente nunca se hubiera imaginado eso de su jefa- Odio las rosas en la casa porque me recuerdan a los funerales, jamás he tocado un videojuego, me gustan las telenovelas cursis, porque siento que de una forma yo quiero encontrar esa persona que me haga sentir protegida y amada, y por lo mismo aunque no parezca, soy virgen, porque quiero esperarme para esa persona que me hará sentirme la mujer más hermosa y amada del mundo, sé que te burlarás pero no me importa, soy anticuada y qué…y por último, entré al baño a llorar cuando Horo Horo me llamó bruja venenosa…oh, sí, lo olvidada, sobre el tatuaje, son golondrinas, cumplí dieciséis cuando mis padres murieron… es tonto, je… sé que hay cosas, muchas cosas más, pero no se me ocurre otra ahora, ¿estás ahí?- preguntaba Anna temiendo que Yoh se había dormido, pero en realidad era lo contrario, él ahora empezaba a verla de otra forma, sabiendo sus secretos más íntimos, ahora la empezaba a comprender y ya no la veía con rencor, sino con ternura.

-Sí, estoy aquí- le respondió.- Procesando.- ¿En serio eres virgen?

-No puede ser, de todo lo que te dije eso fue lo que te grabaste- preguntaba ella.

-Jejeje, no, sólo juego, claro que escuché todo. Sólo que…no me burlo, en realidad me parece lindo eso de tu parte, realmente es increíble y para serte honesto… yo también me estoy guardando- cuando Anna escuchó eso, sintió una enorme alegría que quién sabe por qué pero la sentía.- Y quién es, Awiya..Awana…

-¿Awaya Ringo?

-Sí, ella.

-Es una cantante japonesa de ópera, es como tipo Sara Brighman para E.U.A.

-Oh, creo que sí la he visto, es algo tétrica para mi gusto, la he visto competir en un show de aquí de Japón contra el mejor cantante de los tiempos, Soul Bob.

-Oh, sí yo también he visto ese programa, pero Soul Bob no se compara con ella.

-Oye, él es mejor que ella.

-Claro que no, Awaya es mejor que él.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que n… ¡ouch!- se quejó Yoh, ya que Anna le había aventando una almohada.

-Que sí y punto, jeje… lo siento, siempre quise lanzarte una almohada, se vio chistoso- le dijo ella de forma divertida.

-Sólo porque te hice reír, te pasaré esta pelea- le decía divertido él, en eso, volvió a entrar el ambiente en un completo silencio, pero antes de que continuara así, ahora Yoh decidió volver a romper el hielo.- Anna.

-¿Sí?

-No lo vayas a tomar mal, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

-Anna, tú eres una mujer muy, muy atractivamente hermosa- dijo Yoh con algo de sonrojo, haciendo que Anna sonriera y se sonrojara por el comentario.

-Gracias Yoh, creo que es lo más lindo que me has dicho hasta ahora.

-Yo… de nada.- dijo apenado él.

-¡Buenas noches!- le dijo ella.

-¡Descansa!- y diciendo esto Yoh, ambos decidieron entrar en el mundo de los sueños.


	6. Una innegable petición

**UNA INNEGABLE PETICIÓN **

**N/A: Hola hola a todos mis queridos lectores, sorry si no había actualizado pero como ando de vacaciones he estado de aquí para allá, pero ya estoy de regreso y ahora si promete actualizar más pronto…ya mero se acerca el final, pordría decirse que estoy en la mitad ****…Gracias por leer esto y por sus reviews, me alegran el día Aki Kyoyama, ** ** jaja me hiciste reír con tu comentario de que te reías sola jaja, qué genial..y a los demás lectores míos, mil gracias! Aquí les dejo para que sigan leyendo n_n**

Ya había amanecido en Izumo y los rayos de sol empezaban a entrar por la ventana, haciendo que Anna empezará a abrir los ojos lentamente, se estaba incorporando cuando en eso alguien empezó a tocar la puerta.

-Tock, tock, servicio al cuarto, traje el desayuno para los novios- dijo Keiko alegremente, así que antes de que abriera la puerta Anna le dijo a Yoh que se metiera en la cama y escondiera el futón, para así simular que realmente estaban durmiendo juntos, ya una vez los dos acorrucados, le dijeron a Keiko que pasara.

-Hola, gola, buenos días tortolitos- decía Keiko mientras entraba con la bandeja del desayuno.

-¡Buenos días, mamá!

-Ay, señora Asakura, no debió molestarse.

-Ay, Anna, ya eres parte de la familia, no es ninguna molestia.

-Hola, ¿cabe otro más?- dijo Mikihisa mientras entraba al cuarto.

-Ay, no, papá, ahorita es muy temprano para una reunión familiar, ¿no crees?- dijo Yoh.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Si vine es porque quiero decirles algo que tu madre y yo acordamos, y en verdad creo que es una buena y estupenda idea, ehh, pues verán, quiero preguntarles, no mejor dicho, decirles que quiero, queremos que ustedes se…

-¡Queremos que se casen aquí mañana!- dijo emocionada Keiko interrumpiendo a su esposo y dejando boquiabiertos a Anna e Yoh.

-¿Qué, qué?- decía riendo de forma nerviosa Anna.

-Mmmmmm- sólo eso podía decir Yoh.

-Bueno se casarán algún día de todas formas, ¿no? Así que por qué no se casan aquí, así estaremos toda la familia junta, en especial la abuela Kino.- Decía Keiko.

-Oh, no…no, no, es el cumpleaños de la abuela- decía Anna tratando de excusarse.

-Sí, es el cumpleaños de mi abuela, no podríamos hacerle eso, es su día- decía Yoh igual tratando de librarse de eso.

-Pero ya tuve 89 fiestas de cumpleaños no necesito otra- decía Kino mientras entraba también al cuarto, haciendo ahora sí que los ''novios'' no pudieran librarse.

-¡Ay, abuela!- decía Anna con algo de pena.

-Por favor, sería un sueño hecho realidad, ya que yo quiero estar presente en la boda de mi nieto, y qué mejor regalo sería eso- decía Kino de una forma tan especial que cómo negarse ante esa petición, pero aun así, ellos dudaban.- Así que, ¿sí lo harán?

-¡Ahhhh!- decían los dos de forma dudosa.

-¿Antes de que muera?- dijo Kino con una cara de tristeza.

-¡Sí, de acuerdo!- se apresuraron los dos a contestar ya que no negarían la última petición de la abuela Kino.

-¡Ay, muchas gracias!- decía emocionada Kino.

-No se preocupen, dejen en nuestras manos todo, y se casaran como nosotros, en el templo y será una boda típica de Izumo- decía feliz Keiko mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo.

-En la familia Asakura es una tradición- decía Kino.

-Ah, bueno, sí, perfecto- decía fingiendo emoción Anna- yo siempre quise casarme al estilo oriental usando un kimono, qué hermoso- fingía Anna, aunque realmente no del todo mentía.

-Sí, yo igual- le contestaba Yoh.

-Es una señal, una señal del universo de que deben de estar juntos- exclamaba Kino.- ¡Oh! Hay que dar gracias en serio, hay que dar gracias- decía ella mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

-Bueno yo también los dejo, pero es que es muy emocionante- gritaba Keiko.

-Cariño, ya déjalos, al rato platicaremos con ellos- le decía Mikihisa mientras se encaminaba con su esposa a la salida de la habitación.

-Sí, bueno los estaremos esperando, adiós.- y diciendo esto Keiko, cerró la puerta para así dejar al fin solos a Anna e Yoh.

-¡No puede ser, no puede ser!- decía Yoh de forma alarmada.

-¿Qué, qué sucede?

-Cuando mi mamá se entere de esto, le voy a destrozar su corazón, y mi abuela, mi abuela le dará un infarto y mi padre… yo, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

-Ella no se enterará, nadie lo sabrá, tranquilo.

-Ay, Anna- decía desesperado Yoh mientras ponía su rostro en sus manos.

-Relájate, ok, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- en eso Anna empezaba a darle masaje a los hombros de Yoh, cosa que él empezó a relajarse- Tú tranquilo, además no es como si esto durara para siempre, una vez casados nos divorciaremos y ya verás que todo saldrá bien- decía Anna tranquila mientras seguía masajeando a Yoh.

-Mmm…aha- decía Yoh mientras disfrutaba del masaje.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba curiosa Anna, ya que veía muy relajado a Yoh.

-Sí, muy bien- decía él, pero en eso los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y el ambiente se puso muy tenso.

-Ah, creo que iré a preparar café- dijo Anna mientras se levantaba rápido de la cama.

-Sí, y yo iré a bañarme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de haber desayunado con los Asakura y haberse arreglado, Anna fue a dar un paseo en una de las bicicletas de Yoh, se adentró al bosque que rodeaba la mansión Asakura con el fin de despejar su mente. Había llegado a un lugar tranquilo cuando en eso escuchó unos tambores, así que empezó a seguir la música y dio con la señora Kino, quien efectuaba una danza y estaba vestida con ropa ceremonial japonesa, y también decía palabras extrañas para ella, Anna no sabía si acercarse o alejarse, pero antes de que decidiera qué hacer, Kino la llamó.

-Ven aquí Anna.

-¿Eh?

-Ven, aquí conmigo, anda- le hacía señas para que bajara hacia donde ella estaba, así que Anna bajó.

-Veo que eres muy curiosa.

-Ahh, no, no tan curiosa yo sólo.

-Estoy dando gracias a la Madre Tierra.

-Ah, interesante, yo…, no sé si pueda porque yo…

-Claro que sí, mira a tu alrededor Anna, la Tierra nos proporcionó todo esto, así como los unió a ti y a Yoh, para que estén juntos.

-Ahh, sí, je- le medio sonreía Anna a Kino.

-Ven, hay que dar gracias y rogar para que sean abundantemente fértiles- decía Kino con sus manos elevadas al cielo, cosa que cuando dijo eso, Anna casi se cae.

-Ahh, sí yo eh… quisiera agradecerle desde aquí.

-Insisto- dijo Kino aventando algo al fuego y haciendo que éste creciera.

-De acuerdo, ahí voy- decía Anna mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaba Kino.

-Sigue y aprende- diciendo esto Kino empezó a hacer una especie de danza en el que consistía en abrir y cruzar los brazos, como una especie de vuelo de ave- Ihi, ioh, ihi, iho- así empezaba a decir, Anna sólo estaba viéndola.- ¡Vamos Anna! Siente el ritmo del tambor, así que canta.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué canto?

-Lo que sea, canta a los árboles, puedes usar las vocales, iii, ooo, uuu, eee.

-Iiiii, oooo, uuu, eeee- repetía Anna cada movimiento y palabra que la excéntrica abuela hacía.

-Sí, sigue así, crea tu propio baile, canta al universo.

-_Universo, universo, sí, sí, la ventana, la pared, la pared, este baile me da sed_- empezaba a cantar Anna de una forma chistosa, ahora Kino era la que la veía extrañada pero se divertía viéndola así.

-¡Canta más fuerte!

-_La ventana, la pared, la pared, este baile me da sed-_pero en eso Anna se tomó muy enserio lo que hacía que rápidamente cambió de ritmo y lo hizo uno más moderno, haciendo pasos de baile de los 80´s y bien entrada cantando, ahora Kino no podía seguirle el ritmo en el baile. En lo que ella hacía su número musical, Yoh se acercaba hacia donde ellas estaban, pero como Anna estaba bien concentrada, no lo vio llegar.- _Sí, sigue mi ritmo, este baile me da sed, uy mueve el trasero, al compás de la canción, sí, uu menéalo, sí, uuu sacúdelo, sacúdelo_- decía Anna mientras movía de forma sexy sus caderas y su trasero, pero antes de que siguiera ''bailando'', Yoh interrumpió el momento.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó él de forma divertida.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Anna espantada, ya que nunca se imaginó que Yoh la estuviera viendo- Ehh, pues, yo… es que tu abuela quería que cantara desde mi interior.

-Ohh, ya veo. ¿Y eso viene de tu corazón?- decía burlonamente Yoh.

-Es que va con el ritmo- decía apenada Anna.

-Aha… Mmm, tu teléfono llegó, iré a la tienda por él, ¿vienes?

-Ahh, sí, sí voy, adiós abuela, gracias por el baile.

-De nada, linda. Anda, pásenla bien.

-Gracias abuela- decía Anna, quien sin querer, ya la estaba llamando como si fuera su propia familia.

-_¡Estás demente!_- decía Yoh de forma aguda, tratando de imitar la forma en que canta Anna.

-¡Ya cállate!- le decía Anna.

-Jajajajajajajaja.-se burlaba Yoh.

-¿Puedes callarte?

-Jajajajajaja, es que la forma en que movías tu bote, jajajaja, nunca lo imaginé de ti, jajajaja.

-¡Qué ya!- decía Anna más molesta pero esta vez le dio un golpe a su hombro.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó Yoh, ya que ella golpeaba muy fuerte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoh y Anna se encontraban en una tienda de la ciudad de Izumo, que por cierto era de la cadena de negocios pertenecientes a los Asakura, estaban ahí para recoger el nuevo celular de Anna, ya que el anterior se lo había llevado el águila.

Anna estaba viendo unas cosas cuando en eso alguien se acerca.

-¡Hola!- dijo Ryu.

-Ahhh, hola, jeje- decía incómodamente Anna.

-¿Recuerdas esto? _Relax don´t do it_- decía Ryu mientras empezaba a bailar de forma ''sexy'', según él.

-Sí, fabuloso, cómo olvidarlo- decía irónicamente ella.

-¿Sí te acuerdas?- decía emocionado Ryu.

-¡Vaya qué sí!- decía Anna mientras se dirigía hacia donde Yoh estaba.

-Le causaste una buena impresión a Ryu- dijo Yoh.

-Sí, y la parte en la que lloré fue realmente lo que nos unió- decía de forma sarcástica, Anna.

-Sí, bueno…oh, dato curioso de Yoh, me gustan estas papás para que lo sepas (decía sosteniendo unas pringles), amo con todo mi ser las naranjas que de hecho hasta inventé una canción cuando las como llamada ''Funga Fu Fu'', si algún día tienes un perfume de naranjas te devoraría pero dudo que eso llegue a pasar.

-Mmmm, qué edad tienes, ¿trece?- le decía ella.

-Aquí tiene la batería cargada- interrumía Ryu.

-Ah, gracias Ryu.

-Ya le puse el número de tu novia. Y aquí tiene mi lady- decía Ryu mientras le entregaba el celular a Anna.

-Ah, gracias- pero ella no pudo agarrar el celular, ya que Ryu se lo quitaba, se lo daba, quitaba y daba, en fin un juego de niños que Anna odiaba así que colmó su paciencia y rápidamente se lo quitó y molesta le dio las gracias, dejando a un confundido Ryu, ya que no le conocía el lado gruñón a Anna.

-No puede ser, tengo treinta y siete mensajes. Necesito una computadora, olvidé mi laptop en tu casa y no puedo esperar a llegar allá, dónde hay una en estos momentos en esta ciudad- decía estresada Anna.

-Ya tranquila, te llevaré a un lugar.

Habían entrado a un café internet de Izumo, era un puesto pequeño con dos computadoras pero servibles para lo que Anna necesitaba.

-Bien sólo tienes que echar estas monedas, son 75 centavos por cada media hora, ten aquí te las dejo- le decía Yoh mientras empezaba a ver por la ventana que Tamao iba caminando por ahí.

-¿Qué, pero cómo se pone esto?

-Bien, estaré afuera, diviértete.

-¡Yoh, Yoh!- pero él no la escuchó ya que ya se había retirado.- Bien, dijo que tengo que echar estas aquí, a ver. ¡Listo!- y cuando dijo eso, la computadora empezó a hacer un ruido muy extraño **(de esos que hacían las computadoras cuando apenas empezaba lo del internet, que parece ruido de teléfono xD)**, Anna al principio se espantó, pero después de unos segundos dejó de hacerlo y ella pudo entrar al navegador. Mientras se cargaba la página que buscaba, pudo observar que afuera se encontraban Yoh y Tamao, muy felizmente platicando, y al verlos así, no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda, a tal grado que empezaba a sentir cómo le hervía la sangre, pero a la vez sentía como si un cuchillo se le enterraba en el corazón, y le dolía lo que veía, no sabía por qué, pero realmente le dolía.

Ya una vez terminado el asunto de la computadora, Yoh y Anna e encontraban caminando por la plaza, iban muy callados hasta que Anna decidió romper el silencio.

-Así que… te dio gusto ver de nuevo a tu amiga Tamao- dijo Anna con cierto recelo.

-¡Sí!- le respondía Yoh.

-Y se veía muy linda hoy- le dijo ella.

-Sí, así es, ella siempre se ve linda- dijo despreocupado Yoh.

-Sí… Mmm… debe ser algo muy lindo verse de nuevo y conversar-

-La verdad me gusta mucho platicar con ella, sí, hablamos mucho.

-Sí, pude verlo- decía de forma incómoda Anna.- Yoh yo…

-Ay, aquí están, los hemos buscado por todas partes- decía Keiko interrumpiendo a Anna.

-Creo que te vamos a robar, jovencita- decía Kino.

-Ahh, no, no, voy a seguir con…

-No, descuida, no hay bailarines ni cánticos en el bosque de por medio- le respondía Kino.

-Ohh, jeje, bueno yo…

-Anda vamos- y diciendo esto Kino, las dos mujeres tomaron a Anna del brazo para llevarla a un lugar.

-Tú no, cosas de mujeres- le decía Keiko a su hijo, quien las observaba cómo se alejaban poco a poco, las observaba con una sonrisa y veía cómo Anna estaba con cara de susto, eso le causaba gracia, ya que su madre y su abuela eran una bomba cuando llegaban a juntarse, así que estaba ahí preguntándose qué es lo que irían a hacer con su prometida, pero en eso Yoh se percató que pensó para sí de Anna como su prometida, realmente esto de fingir se lo estaba tomando muy enserio, a tal grado de que , realmente empezaba a sentir algo por Anna, algo más que una relación de jefa-asistente.

-Creo que…creo que realmente me estoy enamorando de Anna Kyoyama- dijo para sí mismo Yoh-Yoh Asakura, ¿pero en qué lío te metiste?- se regañaba así mismo Yoh mientras se dirigía a un árbol para poder descansar un rato y despejar su mente.


	7. Dudas

**DUDAS**

Anna se encontraba con Kino y Keiko en una tienda de vestidos de novias, había muchos vestidos, algunos muy lujosos y otros más sencillos, pero todos muy bonitos.

-Veo que te llamaron la atención los vestidos, Anna- dijo Keiko que la miraba con ternura.

-Sí, son muy hermosos.

-¿Verdad? Esos son diseños Asakura.

-¿En serio? Usted…

-Sí, bueno, yo los diseño junto con Kino, ya que la casa de novias es de ella y…

-Veo que están hablando de mí- decía Kino que se acercaba a ellas con una cajita de costura.

-Sí, le platicaba a Anna de que esta casa de novias te pertenece.

-Así es, ha estado abierta desde 1929, era de mi madre y ella me la heredó. Ahora ven linda, que te tomaré medidas.

-¿Medidas? ¿De qué o qué?- preguntaba Anna confundida.

-Para el vestido, necesito encontrar el exacto de tu talla para ti

-Pero, no se tiene que molestar, ya muchas molestias le he causado y…

-Nada de peros, es algo que yo te quiero dar y punto.

-Sí Anna, no la contradigas- reía Keiko.

-Pues entonces, muchas gracias.

-Veo que tienes una perfecta figura de reloj de arena, ahora veo porque traes embobado a mi nieto, jajaja- decía Kino quien medía a Anna.

-Es cierto, Anna tiene un bonito cuerpo- dijo Keiko, haciendo que Anna se sonrojara.

-Bueno, no en balde como sanamente y voy al gimnasio, jeje.

-Mmm…. Creo que en esta área encontraremos el vestido para ti, ven-le dijo Kino mientras llevaba a Anna a explorar la tienda para encontrar el vestido perfecto.

Después de un buen rato de pruebas, al fin Anna había encontrado uno, era un vestido corte imperio, con mangas con el hombro descubierto, era de un hermoso encaje y el vestido era color perla, algo sencillo pero hermoso, justo como le gustaban a Anna.

-Vaya Anna, te ves hermosa- decía Keiko con ojos ilusionados pero al mismo tiempo le salían lágrimas.

-Ay Keiko, no te pongas sentimental- le decía Kino.

-Lo siento, es que el sólo hecho de pensar que mi amado hijo encontró a esta hermosa mujer, hace que llore de felicidad.- decía emotiva Keiko, a lo que Anna sólo la miraba con ternura y sentimiento, ya que se empezaba a sentir mal por la mentira que estaba viviendo con Yoh, y porque cuando se divorciaran, de seguro Keiko iba a sufrir.

-Ay hija, ya tranquila, mejor vete al sillón a descansar un rato y secarte esas lágrimas.

-Sí mamá- decía Keiko que se retiraba a sentarse.

-Y bien Anna, sólo falta un último toque-en eso Kino se retiraba hacia una mesita donde estaba un alhajero, de ahí saco un hermoso collar de diamantes- ten, esto faltaba- decía mientras le colocaba el collar a ella- Ha estado en la familia Asakura por 150 años.

-¿Qué? Pero señora Kino, yo no podría…

-Ey, aún no he acabado- le regañó por no dejarla terminar aún.- Mi tátara abuelo le dio este collar a mi tátara abuela, como prueba de amor, si vieras todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos.

-Y cómo fue que lo lograron- preguntó Anna con curiosidad.

-Ella era fuerte, luchona, no aceptaba un no, justo como tú… quiero que lo conserves- le dijo sonriendo Kino a Anna.

-No, es un tesoro familiar, yo no podría…

-No acepto un no por respuesta, además, mañana serás una Asakura, y por eso ya este collar te pertenece, yo quiero dártelo, es mi regalo de bodas- decía Kino con una ilusión que a Anna se le empezaban a salir unas lágrimas, pero no quería mostrarse vulnerable ante esa situación, ya que realmente sí quería llorar, pero no por la emoción, sino por el daño que causaría en un futuro a esa hermosa familia.

-Yo….yo…- decía tartamudeando Anna, ya que estaban a punto de salírsele unas lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntaba Kino.

-Sí, es que yo quiero decir que… quiero decir que… que yo… gracias, es un hermoso regalo, lo atesoraré- dijo Anna, ya que no pudo decir la verdad, y Kino al escucharla sólo le sonrío.

-De nada, linda. Ahora cámbiate para que te aliste el vestido para mañana.

-Ah, sí- y diciendo esto, Anna se fue al probador para quitarse el vestido para ponerse su ropa de nuevo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rato después se podía observar a Yoh quien descansaba en uno de los árboles de su mansión, pero se despertó cuando escuchó que Anna estaba lanzando piedras al pequeño lago que tenían en el jardín, al verla vio que estaba molesta, así que decidió acercarse para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Ey, estás bien?

-Tú qué crees- le decía molesta ella.

-Bueno, bueno, relájate. A ver, respira hondo, cuenta hasta tres, y ahora sí, dime qué te sucede.

-Nada, es sólo que…lo extraño.

-¿Extrañas, qué extrañas?

-Tener una familia. Perdí a mis padres a mis dieciséis años, así que ya no me acordaba qué se sentía que alguien te acompañara a ir de compras, que te regalaran algo, que te abrazaran y te dijeran que te aman- decía gritando Anna de una forma de desesperación, casi a punto de llorar, Yoh sólo la veía- Y, y ya no sé si pueda seguir con esto, estoy arruinando todo.

-No lo estás arruinando, mientras no se enteren, todo estará bien.

-Ese es el punto, ya no quiero seguir así; tu familia te ama, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Sí lo sabes? Pronto lo descubrirán.

-No, no lo harán.

-Sí, lo harán, y cuando lo sepan, a tu apreciable abuela le dará un infarto y morirá y yo me sentiré culpable, y no podría cargar eso en mi conciencia y…

-Anna, Anna, tranquila por favor, nada de eso ocurrirá.

-Es que yo…yo ya no puedo seguir así, no quiero seguirles mintiendo, tu familia es tan buena- y en eso ocurrió algo que Yoh jamás pensó: ver a Anna, su jefa diabólica llorar, en un tiempo atrás él hubiera aprovechado para grabarla y chantajearla, pero algo dentro de él había cambiado, y en vez de eso, ahora sentía tristeza por ella, y la comprendía.- Yo… ya no puedo Yoh, extraño tener una familia y la tuya es maravillosa, me han hecho sentir amada y yo no quiero lastimarlos, de verdad no quiero.

-Ya, tranquila, todo saldrá bien, verás que lograremos salir de esta sin lastimar a nadie- decía esto Yoh con ternura mientras la empezaba a abrazar.

-¿Tú crees?- decía entre sollozos, Anna.

-Sí, verás que sí, ya shh, shh, tranquila, aquí estoy- decía con dulzura en su voz él, y poco a poco la abrazaba más fuerte, dejando que Anna se desahogara en sus brazos, igual ella poco a poco se iba tranquilizando, ya que Yoh le empezaba a transmitir paz, y así estuvieron un buen rato abrazados.

Ya una vez que Anna hubo terminado de llorar, volteó a ver a Yoh.

-Yoh- le dijo.

-¿Sí, Anna?

-Sólo quiero darte las gracias, creo que no te he agradecido por el riesgo que tomaste, sé que fue muy difícil para ti, y más cuando no te he tratado como debes- le dijo ella de forma sincera.- De verdad muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, si no te tuviera en estos momentos a mí lado- decía algo sonrojada.

-No, no tienes que agradecerme, je. Es un placer para mí ayudarte- dijo Yoh algo sonrojado, ya que Anna se había abierto con él, más a parte, ella realmente se veía hermosa con los pocos rayos de sol que se reflejaban en ella, pues estaba a punto de oscurecer y se estaba viendo la puesta de sol.- Anna yo…

-¿Sí?

-Quiero decir que…- decía Yoh mientras se empezaba a acercar al rostro de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- preguntaba con ternura ella, quien también se empezaba a acercar a él.

-Quiero decirte que… creo que tú…- pero justo antes de poder darle un beso, ya que estaban a unos cuántos centímetros de sus respectivas bocas, y con los ojos cerrados para esperar el beso, el gatito Matamune les maulló. – Ah, este creo que tú deberías meterte a la casa, es más, deberíamos meternos a la casa, ya oscureció- le arregló el último comentario Yoh, al despertarse del trance en el que estaba.

-Ahh, sí, je, ya mejor vámonos- igual dijo ella tratando de excusarse de que estuvo a punto de besarse con Yoh.

Así que los dos se dispusieron a caminar hacia la casa, ya estaban a punto de entrar, cuando de pronto, Mikihisa abre la puerta.

-Qué bueno que ya regresaron, necesito hablar con ustedes de algo de suma importancia- dijo Mikihisa de forma muy seria, dejando a Yoh y Anna pensando en qué era aquello que les diría.

**N/A: Chan, chan, channnnnnnnnnnnn….¿Qué sera lo que Mikihisa les dirá? En el próximo capítulo lo verán, jeje…los dejaré con la intriga…pues aquí les dejé otro capítulo, algo corto pero espero les haya gustado…como verán Anna ya se está encariñando con la familia y ya no quiere seguir con la farsa, pues piensa que si se llegasen a enterar los lastimaría-y pues este estuvo un poco más romanticón xD..ay Matamune que inoportuno eres haha-gracias por sus reviews..la verdad sin ustedes no podría seguir continuando…Aki Kyoyama, Alejandro Asakura, Anna Cetzil de Tao, Melanie Tao, angekila, anneyk, ckoonekooh, condesa..y todos los demás, gracias….en buena onda agréguenme en fb, me encuentran con mi nombre de autora…Ary Garcioyama..es que tengo un mini cómic de shaman King que hice, cómico, y sale Hana Asakura, y me gustaría que lo sólo pueden leerlo si me agregan jeje…gracias y esperen el siguiente capítulo :3**


	8. Plan al descubierto

**PLAN AL DESCUBIERTO**

-Y qué es lo que quieres decirnos papá- le contestó Yoh.

-Ya lo verán. Por cierto, tu madre nunca tiene que enterarse de esto- dijo Mikihisa dejando aún más desconcertados a Yoh y Anna.

-Esta parte de la casa no la conozco- dijo Anna al momento de entrar.

-Es el taller de mi papá, a lo que me pregunto, qué estamos haciendo aquí- dijo Yoh.

-¿Por qué no le preguntan a él?- decía Mikihisa mietras señalaba a un hombre que se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Hola, Srta. Anna Kyoyama! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos- decía con algo de sarcasmo el hombre.

-¡Sr. Lasso!- decía sorprendida Anna.

-¿Qué hace él aquí, papá?- preguntaba molesto, Yoh.

-Recibí una llamada de este hombre ayer en la tarde, y me dijo que si estabas mintiendo sobre tu supuesta boda, irías a la cárcel, por eso le dije que viniera.

-Así que después de varias horas de vuelo y de haberme recibido bien, tu padre y yo hicimos un trato, que por cierto expirará en los próximos 20 segundos, así que aquí va: Tú dirás que todo fue un engaño explicándolo en una carta, y así te evitarás el irte a prisión, y ella, me acompañará de regreso a Nueva York para recoger sus pertenencias y posterior regresar a este mismo país… para siempre- dijo Marco con una seriedad que intimidaba.

-Acepta el trato- le ordenaba su papá.

-No lo creo.

-No seas tonto, Yoh.

-Conozco y he trabajado con Anna por tres años, y hemos estado saliendo por seis meses porque nos enamoramos, por eso me le propuse y ella dijo que sí, los veo en la boda- y diciendo esto Yoh, salió furioso por la puerta junto con Anna, quien estaba muy preocupada, dejando a su padre molesto y a Marco perplejo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoh y Anna se encontraban en ''su habitación'', los dos estaban muy estresados y con la llegada de Marco fue el boom para ellos. Anna estaba muy pensativa, pero decidió romper el silencio.

-Uff…amm..Yoh, ¿quieres, tú quieres hacerlo?- preguntaba ella.

-No lo sé- respondía él.

-Bueno, ammm… aprecio mucho lo que has hecho y creo que…

-¿Harías lo mismo por mí, no?- la interrumpió Yoh.

-Yo...sí, sí lo haría- decía Anna de una forma muy sincera.

-Oh, y… dime si no es mucha molestia, qué fuiste a hacer con la abuela y mi mamá.

-Oh, je… pues, fuimos a su tienda de novias, que obvio, también se llama Asakura, jeje, y pues me regaló un vestido de novia, muy hermoso por cierto, que ella y tu madre hicieron, otra de las cosas maravillosas que hace tu familia. Más a parte me contó la historia de cómo tus tátara abuelos se conocieron y… me regaló este hermoso collar que traigo puesto, que es un tesoro familiar, ya que según ella, ahora pasaré a ser una Asakura- decía Anna tratando de no llorar.

-Oh, ya veo… fue muy interesante, y qué bueno que se lleven tan bien y… qué hermoso detalle el de mi abuela el darte ese collar y… y el vestido. Pero, amm, ¿no iba a ser un kimono?

-Tu abuela dijo que ya suficiente era con que nos casáramos aquí, así que dijo que no quería quitarnos la tradición occidental, y que sólo por tratarse de su nieto rompería la tradición, por lo tanto nos casaremos y vestiremos como los novios lo hacen en América, sólo que eso sí, nos casará el sacerdote se su templo; así que por ello me dio el vestido.

-Oh, je, ella piensa en todo.

-Sí.

-Amm… Anna, yo… hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Sí?

-Es que, bueno… sinceramente yo antes te consideraba como un ser tirano y cruel, sin sentimientos y… bueno, en cierto punto llegué a odiarte, pero, ahora que compartimos estos días juntos, te he conocido mejor y me arrepiento de haberte juzgado antes de conocerte, pero ahora puedo decir que eres una persona maravillosa y que te admiro porque tú no te rindes fácilmente- decía Yoh con una sinceridad que hizo que Anna se sonrojara por ello, además porque él ya estaba sentado a su lado, muy a su lado.

-Gracias por tu honestidad, yo también te admiro porque eres un hombre luchón y no conformista, tú teniendo todo aquí lo dejaste para seguir tu sueño, que por cierto gracias a mí no se ha logrado, pero eso va a cambiar, lo prometo.

-Anna, yo…yo no sólo quería decirte eso.

-¿No? Qué más quieres decirme Asakura.- preguntaba ella de forma algo coqueta.

-Pues, que ahora que te conozco mejor, creo que realmente yo...- decía Yoh quien se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca de Anna- yo, yo te…

-Espero que estén visibles, jaja- decía Kino entrando al cuarto interrumpiendo de nuevo a Yoh- Oh, perdón, los interrumpí en un momento íntimo, picarones, pero ya tendrán mucho tiempo para eso en su luna de miel.

-¡Abuela!- decía Yoh de forma avergonzada.

-Tú te tienes que venir conmigo, ya que mañana es el gran día y tenemos que hacer muchos arreglos y es tradición que tienes que dejar sola a la novia, así que a moverse muchachitoñ- le decía Kino a Yoh.

-Abuela, yo…

-Nada de peros, te estaré esperando en la sala, ya despídete de tu novia, tienes un minuto- y diciendo esto, Kino empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Yoh y Anna se quedaron solos de nuevo, sólo avergonzados por los comentarios de Kino, pero esta vez fue Yoh el que rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, yo… tengo que bajarme con ella, ya que si no lo hago pronto ella…

-Volverá, sí- decía Anna.

-Entonces, ¿te veo en la mañana?

-Sí, ahí estaré. ¡Buenas noches, Yoh!

-Buenas noches, Anna- y diciendo esto, Yoh salió, dejando a una Anna muy angustiada, pensando en qué será de ella con todo estos problemas que le suceden, porque ahora su mayor problema era que se había enamorado realmente de Yoh.- Hubiera sido más fácil, si no me hubiera fijado en ese tonto de Yoh Asakura, pero no pude evitarlo, es tan hermoso, lindo, y su sonrisa ¡arghh! Es lo que me mata, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio por haberme enamorado de él- decía llorando Anna, mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada para después del llanto, caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era el día esperado por todos: la boda. Los invitados estaban llegando al templo que pertenecía a la familia Asakura, que se encontraba cerca de su mansión. Yoh vestía un elegante smoking y si era guapo, vestido así derretía a cualquier mujer, se encontraba en el templo esperando a su ''futura esposa'', todos estaban muy felices, claro, a excepción del padre de Yoh quien lo miraba como si fuera un criminal, pero a Yoh no le importaba eso. En eso, la música empieza a sonar, e Yoh volteó hacia la puerta del templo y pudo observar a Anna, quien entraba de forma elegante a éste, vistiendo un vestido hermoso y haciendo que ella realmente luciera radiante y bellísima, dejando a un embobado Yoh, pero él pudo notar que a diferencia de todas las novias que estarían felices, ella estaba triste. Como ella no tenía padre, la abuela Kino se ofreció en entregarla en el altar, y una vez llegada ahí, empezó la ceremonia.

-Por favor, pueden sentarse- dijo Ryu, y sí, él también era un sacerdote, como el sacerdote de los Asakura se encontraba fuera del país, mandó en su lugar a Ryu.

-Ryu, vaya, estás lleno de sorpresas ¡Sacerdote!- decía sorprendida Anna.

-Hola mi amor- decía sonriéndole él a Anna.-Estamos hoy aquí reunidos, para dar gracias- gritaba Ryu de forma emocionada, haciendo que Anna casi se le rompiera el tímpano- y celebrar, la vida en uno de sus mejores momentos, dando gracias también a la belleza, la honestidad y a la generosidad del verdadero amor de Yoh y Anna, de su familia y amigos, porque ellos les enseñaron a Yoh y Anna a amar, así que lo correcto sería que su familia y amigos sean todo…Ah, mi amor, ¿tienes una pregunta?- decía él ya que vio que Anna levantó su mano haciendo señal de pedir la palabra.

-Ah…no, yo, no- titubeaba Anna.

-¿Entonces por qué alzaste la mano?- le preguntaba Ryu, haciendo que los invitados se empezarán a preguntar qué pasaba, y que Mikhisa y Marco estuvieran atentos.

-Es que… no, no es una pregunta pero, hay algo que me gustaría decir.

-¡Anna!- le decía en voz baja Yoh.

-¿No puede ser después?- preguntaba Ryu.

-Ah…no, no- decía Anna, haciendo que Yoh suspirara porque ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría, así que ella volteó hacia el público para poderles hablar- ¡Hola!

-¡Hola!- le respondían los invitados.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir, yo ahh… tengo algo importante que decir respecto a la boda, una confesión de hecho, jeje.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba Yoh.

-Yo vengo de la ciudad de Aomori, Japón, pero me fui a los dieciocho a los Estados Unidos, según iba de paseo, pero en realidad me puse a trabajar ahí y me quedé a vivir el sueño americano… al expirar mi visa estuve a punto de ser deportada, y como no quise regresarme aquí, ya que sinceramente me trae muy tristes recuerdos, obligué a Yoh a casarse conmigo- cuando dijo eso, la gente estaba boquiabierta, en especial Marco Lasso.

-Anna, basta- de decía en susurro Yoh.

-Yoh siempre ha tenido una estupenda ética, ahora sé de quién lo aprendió- decía de forma honesta Anna, mientras miraba a su familia- Durante tres años lo he visto trabajar más duro que nadie más en nuestra compañía, y sabía que si lo amenazaba con destruir su carrera él haría… él haría lo que yo le pidiera…Así que lo tuve que extorsionar y venir aquí para mentirles, a todos- decía Anna con una voz algo quebradiza, ya que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar al ver a Keiko y Kino con el corazón partido por sus engaños- y creí que sería sencillo mentir, pero no fue así… resulta que no es fácil arruinar la vida de alguien una vez que conoces lo maravillosa que es… tienen una hermosa familia- se dirigía Anna a los Asakura- no dejen que esto los separe; todo fue mi culpa- en eso Anna dejó salir una lágrima, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por Yoh.

-¡Anna!- la llamó Yoh, de una forma triste.

-Yoh, esto fue un negocio desde un principio y tú cumpliste con tu parte… pero el trato se canceló- dijo Anna quien empezaba a bajar del altar- ¡Lo siento!- dijo Anna mirando con tristeza a los Asakura, y en eso empezó a caminar- A usted señor Lasso lo veo en la estación de tren, lléveme de regreso a Estados Unidos para recoger mis cosas- decía de forma seria Anna a Marco, quien se encontraba sentado en las bancas.

-Claro, ahí estaré- le dijo de forma algo burlona, cosa que molestó a Anna, así que decidió salir corriendo de ahí.

Todos los invitados estaban desconcertados, en especial Kino y Keiko que aún no asimilaban lo que estaba sucediendo, e Yoh sólo estaba parado, pensando para sí mismo si esto es como en realidad se sentía un novio a quien dejaron plantado en el altar.

**N:A/ Bueno aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, ya supieron lo que Mikihisa les quería decir….gracias por sus reviews y pos los nuevos followers :3 …y hubo un comentario de un anónimo diciéndome que qué onda con el kimono, pues ahí tienes tu respuesta je..siempre no hubo tal vestuario y en vez, fue un vestido al estilo occidental..y cómo la ven, Anna al fin se rindió y está lista para ser deportada, al igual que admitió que está enamorada de Yoh…pero qué pasará con él? La dejará ir o irá a impedir que se vaya?.. Pues no se pierdan el desenlace de esta historia…gracias por seguirme hasta ahora…valen oro mis queridos lectores..mil gracias!**


	9. La Propuesta

**LA PROPUESTA Cap. 9**

**Hola a todos mis lectores, pues ya he llegado al capítulo final-sé que algunos no se esperaron ese final en el altar en el capítulo pasado…pero tranquilos, no coman ansias xD… aquí les va este desenlace de la historia, espero les guste :3!**

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- decía molesta Keiko a Yoh.

-Yoh nos mentiste- le decía igualmente molesta, Kino.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. Déjenme aclarar mi cabeza, ¿sí? Les prometo que les explicaré después- les decía Yoh de forma alterada mientras salía corriendo del templo para dirigirse a su casa a despejar su mente. Llegando ahí se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Anna, estaba molesto y confundido, sólo se movía de un lado para otro para saber qué haría cuando de pronto vio en la cama donde Anna dormía, que estaba el vestido de novia de ella, se acercó y vio que también había una nota con su nombre escrito encima de un bonche de hojas que parecía un libro pero sin pasta, es decir, como si fuera un borrador. Tomó la nota y empezó a leerla: ''Tenías razón, este libro es especial, mentí porque pensé que te perdería como asistente pero veo que tienes una extraordinaria intuición, me aseguraré de comprarlo antes de partir, te deseo una vida increíble, te la mereces. Anna''

Yoh al terminar de leer la carta, se quedó pensativo, pero no pudo continuar ya que Tamao entró al cuarto.

-Bueno, veo que fue una locura- decía ella mientras se acercaba a Yoh.- Sabes que la gente, siempre hablará de lo que pasó.

-Sí- decía sin ánimo Yoh.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…No, ah… Siento que… ¿sabes cuál es el problema?

-No- le respondió Tamo.

-Bueno te lo diré. El problema es que esta mujer es un dolor de cabeza, ¿me entiendes? Primero tenía que irse, luego la boda falsa, quizá algo estresante, luego se fue y dejó esta nota, porque no tiene la decencia ni la humanidad de hacerlo en mi cara. Tres años, tres años trabajé con esta terrorista, jamás había dicho nada amable en su vida y un día se le hizo tan fácil escribir esta basura- al decir eso, Yoh dobló la nota y la tiró con mucha rabia.

-¡Yoh, Yoh!- le decía Tamao tratando de calmarlo.

-¡Y claro que no importa porque existía un trato!- gritaba enojado Yoh.

-¡Yoh!

-Lo siento, lo lamento. Es que ella… me vuelve loco- decía ya más calmado él.

-Sí, jeje, ya lo noté- decía Tamao sonriéndole- Y, ¿vas a dejarla ir?- y diciendo esto, Yoh volteó a ver a Tamao y ella sólo le hizo un gesto de que lo hiciera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna se encontraba en el tren rumbo a Tokyo para de ahí irse a Nueva York, estaba sumisa en sus pensamientos, realmente estaba triste, pero no iba a demostrarlo delante de Marco Lasso.

-Entonces Sr. Lasso, ¿qué pasará?- le preguntó de manera fría.

-Pues, ahora que te vas voluntariamente todo se vuelve muy civilizado, en cuanto aterricemos en Nueva York, tendrás veinticuatro horas para regresar a Japón.

-Y qué pasará con mi casa.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ello, usted sólo preocúpese por agarrar sus posesiones más valiosas y necesarias, de lo demás, nosotros lo haremos.

-Se nota que ya tiene experiencia en esto.

-Es mi trabajo, Srta. Kyoyama- y diciendo esto Marco, él y Anna llegaron a la estación del tren en Tokyo, para de ahí irse al aeropuerto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoh llegaba al jardín de su casa donde supuestamente sería la recepción de la boda, estaba muy alterado y su madre lo notó.

-Yoh, Yoh, ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó Keiko.

-Quiero hablar con ella- decía Yoh mientras seguí caminando.

-¿Y para qué quieres hacerlo?- Le decía su padre que le seguía su paso.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¡Ya basta, ya basta!- gritaba molesta Kino.

-No, escúchame Yoh, claro que es mi asunto- le decía molesto Mikihisa mientras tomaba del brazo a Yoh.

-¡Dije que ya basta!- y cuando dijo esto más fuerte Kino, hizo un gesto de dolor y empezaba a caerse lentamente, a lo que Keiko fue a ayudarla a sostenerla.

-¡Kino, Kino! ¡Mikihisa!- gritaba Keiko, haciendo que su esposo e hijo voltearan y corrieran de inmediato a ayudar a Kino.

-¡Abuela!- decía Yoh.

-Sra. Kino, acuéstese- le decía Mikihisa mientras la ayudaba a recostarse.

-Me dio un ataque- decía de forma débil, Kino.

-Llamen a un doctor- decía preocupado Yoh.

Al rato se podían observar a los Asakura subiendo a uno de sus jets privados, donde subieron a la abuela Kino quien estaba en la camilla siendo atendida por unos paramédicos, la iban a llevar al hospital de Tokyo, ya que de lo que necesitaba sólo se encontraba en ese hospital. Ya arriba volando, todos estaban preocupados; en eso, Kino empezaba a despertarse y se quitó el respirador para poder ver a su nuero y su nieto.

-¡Yoh!- le dijo Mikihisa.

-¡Tienen que parar de pelear!- les decía Kino mientras sostenía las manos de Yoh- Jamás estarán de acuerdo, pero… son familia- decía tristemente Kino.- Prométeme, que apoyarás a Yoh, aunque no estés de acuerdo con él, Mikihisa- decía Kino a su nuero.

-Lo prometo- le decía él.

-Yoh, prométeme que trabajarás duro para ser parte de esta familia.

-Sí lo haré… lo haré, abue.

-Entonces, ya puedo irme- y diciendo esto Kino, empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Kino!- le decía Keiko.

-¡Abue!- decía Yoh con tristeza, mientras todos estaban con la cabeza agachada, cuando de pronto, vieron que Kino abrió sus ojos y se paró de la camilla como si nada.

-No, nadie vino por mí. Me siento como si nada, jeje. No tienes que llevarme al hospital, llévame al aeropuerto, ¿quieres?- le decía Kino al piloto.

-¡Ay abuela!- decía Yoh aliviado pero a la vez algo molesto por el tremendo susto que ella le dio.

-¿Suegra, acaso fingió un ataque cardiaco? ¿Sí? ¡Por favor!- decía molesto Mikihisa, haciendo que su esposa se estuviera riendo por ello.

-Es que era la única forma en que los dos se callaran y fuéramos al aeropuerto.

-No estamos autorizados para ir ahí señora, ya que soy piloto que pertenezco al cuerpo de paramédicos y por lo tanto tengo que llegar al hospital- le decía el piloto.

-Asuma Takashi no me hagas llamar a tu madre- decía Kino provocando un miedo en el piloto.

-Por eso decía que vamos allá- le respondió el piloto, haciendo que Kino sonriera de la victoria que había obtenido.

-Ay, qué susto me diste- decía Yoh mientras agachaba su cabeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya en el aeropuerto de Tokyo, Anna y Marco se encontraban en el avión que los llevaría a Nueva York.

-Sí, allá en Nueva York debieron rendirse- decía Marco.- Soy como Eliot Ness, siempre atrapo a los malos. ¡Qué bueno soy!- decía sonriendo, mientras Anna sólo lo miraba con desprecio.

-Vuelo 1601, en cuanto esté en posición puede despegar- decía un muchacho rubio de la misma edad que Yoh, pero aparentaba menos debido a su corta estatura.

-''Entendido Manta''.

En ese instante, el jet de los Asakura llegó al aeropuerto, en cuanto aterrizaron, Yoh salió disparado de ahí para dirigirse a la pista que se encontraba frente a la torre de control. Sacó su celular para marcarle a alguien, quien era la misma persona que estaba en la torre.

-Ah, aquí torre, qué se te ofrece- decía emocionado el joven al saber de quién era la llamada.

-Manta, hola soy Yoh.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Hola Yoh! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viniste a Tokyo, ya era hora de que…

-Ah Manta no quiero ser grosero pero te hablo por una situación urgente.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Escucha necesito pedirte un favor amigo, Anna va en ese avión que está a punto de despegar, necesito que lo detengas.

-Ah, sí, oí que tu chica se iba, ¿qué cosas no?

-¡Manta! ¡Tienes que ayudarme con ese avión!

-No puedo hacerlo, ya está en posición, hubieras llegado antes y chance y sí…

-¡No, no, no, no, no, noooo! ¡No te vayas!- gritaba Yoh al avión que ya había despegado, ignorando a lo que Manta le platicaba por teléfono.

-Ay, no, ya se fue- decía angustiada Kino.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Mikihisa.

-Anna va en ese avión- le respondió Keiko.

-Y ya no pudo decirle- dijo Kino.

-¿Decirle qué?- preguntó confundido Mikihisa.

-Que la ama, para que ella le diga que también lo ama.

-Sí, pero cómo es que…

-Si no lo amara, no se hubiera ido- interrumpió Keiko a su esposo.

-¡Claro!- decía Kino.

-Por qué soy el único que no entiende- decía más confundido Mikihisa.

-¡Ay, yaaa!- decía molesta Keiko al ver que su esposo era muy ingenuo en cosas de mujeres.

-¡Manta, Manta! ¡Abajo!- le hablaba por el celular Yoh a su amigo.

-¿Qué, abajo?- decía confundido Manta, cuando en eso se asomó por la ventana de la torre y vio a Yoh ahí.- ¡Ahh, ahí estás! Lo lamento, no podía hacer nada.

-Gracias Manta- dijo Yoh con tristeza mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Perdón hijo, no sabía lo que sentías por ella- dijo de forma sincera Mikihisa, haciendo que Yoh volteara a verlo.

-Descuida- le dijo él.

-Corazón, como tú siempre nos dices, todo va a estar bien- le decía Kino tratando de animar a su hijo, peor él sólo le asentía con la cabeza, pero por dentro, en realidad no sabía si todo estaría bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya de nuevo en la ciudad de Nueva York, después de varias horas de vuelo y de que Anna hubiera llegado a su casa a empacar sus cosas, ella se encontraba en lo que era su oficina, estaba ya guardando todo, pues dentro de unas horas ella se tendría que regresar a Tokyo, lo único que sí le agradeció a Marco fue que en vez de veinticuatro horas, le dio cuarenta y ocho, ya que se dio cuenta que tenía muchas cosas que empacar. Los trabajadores la observaban, ya que nunca se hubieran imaginado el día en que la gran y temible Anna Kyoyama se marcharía para siempre de ahí. Anna cargaba una caja muy pesada, y antes de que se le cayera, se dirigió hacia un ahora exempleado de ella para pedirle un último favor.

-¡Jordan, Jordan!

-¿Sí?- le decía él mientras le quitaba la caja para ponerla en su escritorio.

-Por favor envié este paquete a la dirección que le daré, ¿puede?

-Ah, sí claro, pero…

-¿Qué, qué?- le decía ella a lo que él le señaló que mirara atrás, y cuando lo hizo, vio que Yoh Asakura estaba en las oficinas de la editorial, Anna estaba muy sorprendida, una porque no se lo esperaba ahí, y la otra porque la forma en que caminaba hacía que se viera increíblemente sexy.

-¡Hola!- decía tímidamente y de forma muy agitada, Yoh.

-¡Yoh!- decía Anna de forma de chica enamorada, haciendo que todos los de la oficina empezaran a verlos como si fueran una telenovela, cosa que incomodó un poco a Anna.- ¿Pero por qué respiras así?

-Porque llegué corriendo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Desde Izumo?

-Quiero hablar contigo ahora- le decía mientras se acercaba hacia donde ella estaba.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no tengo tiempo ahora, agradezco al señor Lasso que me haya dado otro día más para empacar mis cosas pero no quiero abusar. Bueno como te iba diciendo Jordan, necesito que lleves este paquete a la dirección de aquí…- decía Anna ignorando por completo a Yoh.

-¡Anna!

-Quiero que quede muy claro que…

-¡Anna, deja de hablar!- le mandó Yoh de forma demasiado autoritaria haciendo que ella y los demás quedaran muy sorprendidos. Pero cuando Anna vio que los estaba observando, inmediatamente los trabajadores volvieron en fuga a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Voy a decir algo.

-¿En serio?- seguía hablando Anna de la forma sarcástica.

- Sólo será un segundo.

-Bien, qué.

-Hace unos días, te odiaba en serio. Solía soñar con que te golpeara un auto o te envenenaran. **(jajaja ay Yoh, qué romántico xD)**

-¡Oh, qué tierno! Ya veo que…

-Te dije que dejaras de hablar. Tuvimos nuestra pequeña aventura en Izumo y las cosas cambiaron. Todo cambió cuando te besé- decía Yoh captando la atención de Anna- Y cuando me hablaste de tu tatuaje… y hasta cuando estuvimos desnudos- cuando dijo eso, Anna se puso violentamente roja y los trabajadores se empezaron a burlar, ya que nunca se imaginaron escuchar eso.

-Pues, yo no vi nada, no sé de qué me hablas- decía ella tratando de sonar muy digna.

-Sí me viste, pero yo no me di cuenta de esto, hasta que me quedé en el altar solo, sin esposa, en el templo de nuestra familia. Ahora, puedes imaginar mi decepción cuando de pronto entendí que la mujer que amo, está a punto de ser deportada- decía Yoh con tanta sinceridad en su voz que hacía que Anna estuviese a punto de llorar, pero su orgullo ganaba más y no iba a dejar que todos la vieran así- Anna, cásate conmigo.- Decía Yoh mientras se arrodillaba- Porque quiero estar contigo- al decir esto, él le colocó un anillo a ella, Anna y todos los trabajadores no lo podían creer, ella sólo estaba a punto de llorar, pero se contenía las lágrimas, si bien al principio los de la oficina se burlaban, ahora estaban conmovidos, en especial las mujeres que sólo suspiraban, ella sólo empezaba a sonreír poco a poco al contemplar el hermoso anillo de diamante que tenía en su dedo, pero luego borró su sonrisa y lo miró a los ojos.

-No… créeme, no quieres estar conmigo.

-Sí, sí quiero- decía Yoh mientras se comenzaba a parar y ella volvía a negar con su cabeza.

-El asunto es que, he vivido sola en todo este tiempo y hay una razón; estoy cómoda así y creo que sería más sencillo si, nos olvidamos de todo lo que pasó y seguimos así.

-Así es- decía Yoh mientras se acercaba más a Anna- Sería más sencillo- le decía él mientras la miraba con dulzura.

-Sí…no…yo…tengo miedo- se sinceraba Anna con él, ahora dejando escapar unas cuántas lágrimas.

-Y yo- y diciendo esto, Yoh se armó de valor y acercó a Anna hacia él para así depositarle un beso, un beso lleno de puro amor, y los trabajadores al verlos, empezaron a chiflar y a aplaudirles y las mujeres suspiraron y lloraron, en ese momento a Yoh y a Anna no les importó que todos los estuvieran viendo como si fueran peces dentro de un estanque, ya que estaban disfrutando de ese hermoso beso que había sido diferente al primero, porque ahora en este se demostraban cuánto se amaban y al final nadie los había interrumpido, bueno, hasta que se escuchó una voz que dijo:

-Sí, muéstrale quién manda, Yoh- dijo un trabajador haciendo que la pareja de ahora sí, prometidos, se rieran por el comentario.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sí, quiero ver si entendí. ¿Se van a casar ahora sí?- preguntó Marco.

-¡Sí!- respondieron Yoh y Anna.

-¿En verdad?

-¡Sí!- volvieron a decir, ellos.

-¿Seguros que no hay errores? Porque de ser así, pagarán con creces- dijo Marco de una forma muy seria, pero en eso los enamorados se voltearon a ver con mirada de amor y sonrieron.

-¡Sí!- dijo Anna

-¡Así es!- dijo Yoh- y al ver que ahora sí iba muy enserio, Marco no tuvo más remedio que sonreírles y decirles:

-¡Adelante!

FIN

**N/A: Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado :D…Bien, pues este fue el final de la historia, muchas gracias por leerla, es la segunda que hago y me siento muy feliz de haber obtenido buenos comentarios :3…quiero agradecer en especial a: Aki Kyoyama, Melanie Tao de Usui, ****, ****condesa-de-rostau****, ****Anna Cecitzel de Tao****, Alejandro Asakura, ****annitha mz****, angekila, anneyk y Lola..porque nunca me perdieron de vista en el transcurso del fic ..gracias por ser unos lectores tan geniales! Se los agradezco de corazón. :3…y pues, hasta entonces! ¡Que los ilumine la Eterna Luz! Atte: Ary Garcioyama**


End file.
